Nuestros Destinos
by CrEsPiTaAbArCa
Summary: Ella lo habia perdido todo. Cuando lo vio por primera vez encontrço la razón de su existencia. Cuando él la vio, encontro el sentido de su vida en este mundo eran sus destinos pertencerse.
1. Sorpresas Inesperadas

**TODO PERTENECE A LA GENIAL S. MEYER.**

**LA HISTORIA ES DE MI RETORCIDA CABEZA…. Y EL TITULO DE KOKO Y YO…**

**(PARECEMOS ADOLECENTES ENYEGUECIDAS ¡!!!!!!!!)**

Nuestro Destino

Sorpresas Inesperadas

La casa estaba en llamas, por completa era una bola amarilla, dorada incandescente de calor, en destrucción completa y Bella afuera, con la mirada de completo espanto. Lo estaba perdiendo absolutamente todo. Su casa, su hogar, sus recuerdos, sus pertenencias. Pero sobre todo su familia, su madre y su padre estaban adentro. Que había pasado, ¿Por qué la casa, su casa estaba en llamas?

Bella dejo caer su mochila contra el suelo, y corrió hacia la casa, esto no podía estar pasando, ¿por qué justo ahora, cuando todo estaba tan bien? Pero alguien la empujó hacia atrás, era un bombero quien le impedía el paso. Las cosas estaban mal, sentía como su cara incrementaba el calor sutilmente a raíz de la cercanía del fuego.

-¡Es mi casa, mis padres están adentro!, ¡déjeme pasar! Tengo que pasar – Bella no podía ver nada, sus ojos estaban completamente aguados por las lagrimas incontrolables que salían de ellos. Esto no podía estar pasando.

- Niña cuidado, el fuego todavía no está bajo control, mantén la distancia por favor. No queremos más heridos. – le dijo el bombero sosteniéndola por sus brazos impidiéndole cualquier tipo de movimiento.

-¡Bella!, cariño, cuidado, ven calma, todo saldrá bien, tranquila aquí estoy. – le dijo Sue, la vecina, conteniendo a Bella, quien estaba entrando en un estado bastante histérico.

-Sue, ¡mis papás están adentro! Hay que sacarlos ahora, antes que algo pase, por favor ¡ayúdame! ¡Por Favor! – Bella estaba perdiendo el control.

Y por eso por detrás de ella un paramédico se acercó a ella, y en uno de sus brazos le inyecto un tranquilizante, y Bella inmediatamente se desmayó en los brazos de Sue.

-Señora, será mejor que la lleve al hospital y si puede es de suma urgencia hacer los contactos para que los encargados legales, no puede quedarse acá sola. – le dijo el paramédico.

En eso, Seth, el hijo de Sue, tomo a Bella y la ingresó al auto de la familia. Y los tres partieron al hospital de la cuidad de Phoenix, tenía que pasar la noche bajo observación, para evitar que Bella callera en una crisis de pánico.

Mientras que en la entrada de la casa descansaban dos grandes bolsas de cadáveres, eran los padres de Bella.

Seth y Sue, estaban en la habitación de Bella. Seth estaba preocupado, no era posible que Jacob le hiciera esto a Bella. Sobre todo con su propia hermana, Leah, no podía, la vergüenza en Seth crecía a montones. El que debería estar velando por el descanso de Bella. No podía seguir así, la desfachatez tenía su límite y ellos lo estaban alcanzando a raudales.

-Te contesta alguien. – le preguntó su mamá.

-No nadie, ninguno de los dos pelotudos. Ojala que todavía no despierte Bella, o si no, no será capaz de sobrellevar el golpe. – dijo Seth con un tono bastante enojado con su amigo, y su hermana.

-Pobre, mi niña. Dicen que el incendio fue intencional. Los compañeros de Billy Black ya están empezando la investigación. No lo puedo creer, no es justo. Bella lo perdió todo, absolutamente todo. – dijo Sue, con los ojos llorosos, suavemente le hacía cariño en su cabello.

- Y ¿Qué va a pasar con Bella ahora?, ¿Se la van a llevar? – preguntó Seth.

-Sí, me comunique con Esme Cullen, una amiga de crianza de Renné, se criaron juntas acá en Phoenix. Pero se casó con el señor Cullen y han estado en distintas ciudades. Gracias a Dios, Renné había hablado recién con Esme. Parece que se iban a juntar. Le conté lo que había pasado y está destruida. Todo esto es muy sorpresivo. Creo que viene con su marido. Me sorprendió la disposición de los dos. De inmediato accedieron a venir por Bella. – le explico Sue.

-O sea que Bella se irá. ¿Pero adonde? – preguntó Seth.

-A Forks, en Washington. Ahí viven. La echaremos mucho de menos. – dijo Sue.

-Sí mamá, pero no sé si todos por igual la extrañaremos. – dijo seriamente Seth. Provocando la pena y vergüenza una vez más dentro de Sue.

La noche pasó, Bella durmió bien, gracias a los tranquilizantes que le pasaron, durmió de corrido. Tanto Sue como Seth, estuvieron con ella todo el tiempo. Mientras que Harry, el padre de Seth y esposo de Sue, también policía, compañero de Billy Black, llegó a primera hora del día siguiente.

-Papá, buenos días, ¿cómo estás? Nos tienes alguna novedad… - le pregunto Seth.

-Hijo, buenos, me alegro de que te quedaras acá acompañando a Bella y a Sue. Jacob y Leah se los tragó la tierra, no aparecen por ninguna parte. Sue, cuando venia hacia acá me llamo el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, y me dijo que en dos horas más estarán acá. Sue, se la van a llevar con ellos, será mejor. De verdad, tranquila además nos dejarán los datos para ir a verla. Te prometo que no perderemos el contacto, tranquila mujer calma. –Le dijo Harry conteniéndola, estaba rompiendo en un sutil llanto. Tanto tiempo conviviendo con los Swan y de un minuto a otro todo se lo había llevado el viento.

Desde la cama de Bella se empezaron a sentir unos sonidos de ropa moviéndose y era Bella despertándose. La sensación era como despertar de un largo y tedioso sueño dopante. Estaba cansadísima, como destruida por los avatares de las últimas horas. Pero el problema era que no sabía lo que había pasado. Qué bueno sería preguntarlo. Con lentitud, empezó a despegar sus párpados, se sentían tan pesados. Y cuando lo logró vio que la habitación era muy iluminada. Pero se sentía la presencia de personas. Podía escuchar el murmullo, pero no sabía quiénes podrían ser. Si pudiera abrir un poco más los ojos.

-Miren, se está despertando. – dijo Seth.

-Cariño, eso. Dale, tu puedes vamos sal de ese letargo. – dijo Harry.

-Harry. – dijo Bella con la voz muy carraspeada. Esta muy sedienta.

-Bella, amor, ¿cómo estás? – le preguntó Sue con aquel gustoso tono maternal que lo conservaba al igual que Renné. ¡Su mamá!

-Sue, mis papás… donde… que paso… porque me siento así… - dijo Bella, extrañándose por primera vez de la situación. Estaba como amarrada a la cama. Sus ojos le pesaban y su boca estaba amarga, mientras Sue, trataba de encontrar la manera de contarle todo lo sucedido. Pero al momento de mirar quien estaba en la habitación, puede distinguir a dos figuras más, una más delgada que la otra. La más imponente se le acerca y le dice:

-Bella, cariño con calma. Soy Harry, y acá al lado está Seth. ¿Puedes vernos bien? –

Bella levemente asintió.

-Tengo sed. – dijo Bella con la voz sumamente rasgada y todavía bajo los efectos de los tranquilizantes. Seth, salió discretamente de la habitación, y fue en busca de una enfermera para que le llevaran algo a Bella, y al mismo tiempo que le avisaran que había despertado Bella. Pero no tuvo que recorrer mucho, ya que en el mesón de enfermeras en el pasillo había una.

Al momento de volver, vio la disposición de su padre de irse de la habitación, y lo mismo su madre, a lo cual le preguntó:

-¿Van a salir?

-No hijo, solo vamos a chequear los papeles que estén al día, como pronto llegaran los Cullen. Es necesario estar preparados. Atención a tu celular no más por favor Seth. –

Luego que los adultos salieran, Seth se acercó a Bella y tonándole sutilmente la mano, le dijo profundamente:

-Seth, se que no es el momento más apropiado, pero tengo que confirmarlo antes que me arrepintiera, Jacob Black, mi supuesto novio, desde cuando tiene una aventura con tu hermana. Y no me lo puedes negar, ayer, saliendo de unas prácticas los vi, no tengo nada contra ti te lo prometo. El problema es que no lo quiero ver nunca más. Ojala que no se dignen a venir. Pero es verdad lo que dicen por ahí. Las malas noticias vienen todas juntas. – termino diciendo Bella con la voz más clara.

-Bella me muero de vergüenza, no tengo palabras que decirte con respecto a ellos, no puedo. Me siento como traidor, me siento culpable. Lo lamento realmente. – le dijo Seth disculpándose completamente.

-No Seth, ahora hay otras cosas más importantes que preocuparse. De verdad ellos dos ahora no me importan. Ninguno, lo lamento Seth pero de verdad el grupo que éramos antes ahora de verdad que no existe. No sé quien es o son los culpables, pero yo no los quiero volver a ver. – dijo decididamente Bella.

-Mira a pesar de todo, es bueno que no hayan contestado ninguna de las llamadas que les he dejado. – dijo Seth sabiamente.

En eso entran nuevamente Harry y Sue Clearwater. Y con una Bella, más despierta y más consciente de la situación en que estaba. Todo estaba empezando a aclarar. Las cosas malas definitivamente habían venido todas juntas, todo de una sola ves.

-Bella, estás bien… necesitas algo… - le pregunto Sue.

-No Sue, gracias, solo me gustaría poder tomar algo de líquido…-

-La enfermera no ha venido…-

-Entonces parece que no puedes ingerir nada de líquido, es mejor que esperes a los doctores Bella, ellos saben lo que estan haciendo. – le dijo Harry.

En ese instante, la puerta de la habitación se abre, y dos personas hacen su ingreso.

Eran simplemente deslumbrantes. El con una mirada que te recordaba el cielo más puro de la tierra y ella con dos esmeraldas llenas de un amor tan grande como el universo. Era la misma manera que Renné la miraba, con un amor infinito y maternal. En esa mirada le entregaba cariño y amor. Mientras que la mirada azul le entregaba una seguridad que nunca antes había encontrado. Era una seguridad honesta sin secretos ni obstáculos. No como la de Charlie, que sin duda le transmitía la seguridad de un padre, y sobre todo si era policía. Pero desde hace un tiempo esa mirada había cambiado ya no era la de antes. Pero esos rostros los había visto en otra parte. Lo sabía perfectamente. Cuando llegara a la casa vería las fotos y recordaría. Pero el problema era ese, la casa. Algo había pasado anoche. Las miradas entre Bella y la señora que estaba ingresando se cruzaron y todo empezó a ser más claro. La casa se había quemado, lo había perdido todo y lo que no tenía que pasar pasó, sus padres tampoco estaban, no los volvería ver. Por eso estaban ellos ahí. Renné de lo había dicho. Si algo pasaba ellos llegarían al rescate. Sin dudar, llegaran ahí y se la llevarían con ellos. Eran sus padrinos. Pero era más ambos matrimonios tenían ese acuerdo. Si algo le pasaba al otro se ayudarían con los hijos y se harían cargo.

Lentamente se acercaron a la cama de Bella. Mientras el hombre tomaba la ficha médica que estaba a los pies de esta. Estaba revisando lo que le habían suministrado a Bella. La señora, con cuidado se acercó a Bella. Y le tomó la mano cariñosamente, su calidez era asombrante, Bella sintió de una maravillosa manera aquel tacto. Era tan gentil, tan suave.

-Bella… ¿te acuerdas de mí? Soy Esme. – le dijo con un tono realmente tranquilizador. Acariciándole el cabello, mientras Carlisle saludaba a los Clearwater. Bella, miró profundamente a Esme, siguiendo el tacto, era tan delicioso. Era como si siempre hubiera existido aquel enlace entre ellas.

-Sr. Clearwater, soy el Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Conmigo conversó hace algunas horas. ¿Dónde tengo que llenar los papeles para el traslado? – le dijo Carlisle, deslumbrando a todos con un tono suave y seguro, que sin duda llamaba la atención más allá de aun atractiva apariencia, sino más bien por el aura que le rodeaba. Ese hombre era místico.

-Tía Esme. Si me acuerdo de usted, de haberle escuchado a mi mamá hablarme de la promesa ancestral que se hicieron. Aunque nunca pensé que esto se cumpliría…- dijo Bella, pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas, se estaba dando cuenta de la realidad, y del profundo cambio que llevaría su vida a partir de ese minuto. Esas personas que habían llegado significaban el cambio radical en su vida. Y lo peor de todo que lo presentía.

-Amor, voy a rellenar los papeles y vuelvo. Quédate acá con Bella, si te necesito te avisaré. – dijo Carlisle, que mirando fijamente a Bella, la hacía encontrar la paz y la seguridad que necesitaba justo en ese tiempo, justo para la avalancha que se le venía encima.

-Bella, como amaneciste… - le pregunto Esme.

-Bien, aquí Sue Clearwater me velo el sueño, con Seth, su hijo menor. Son nuestros vecinos. Tengo sed…- dijo Bella.

-Lo sé cariño pero no sé si puedes tomar agua. – dijo Sue integrándose a la conversación.

-Gracias Sra. Clearwater por todo lo que ha hecho, pero cuando nos avisaron del incendio no pudimos llegar con anterioridad. Y dejar todo arreglados con los tres chiflados por hijos que tengo me costó un mundo. Muchas gracias de verdad. – le dijo Esme, realmente cariñosa y agradecida lo que había hecho Sue. – Bella cariño, como sabrás existirán cambios. Pero quiero que antes fijemos algunos puntos que son trascendentales, sino nada resultará. Primero, quiero que antes de todo seas honesta conmigo, cualquier cosa que desees decir, alegar, gritar, llorar. Dilo sin restricciones, necesitamos que confíes en nosotros sino esto no resultará. Segundo, si accedes a irte con nosotros, lamentablemente el último periodo de la escuela lo pasarás en Forks, donde vivimos. No te quiero incomodar…- no alcanzó a terminar Esme por la interrupción de Bella.

-Calma Esme, si mi mamá me había dicho esto también, en unas de nuestras conversaciones y sesiones femeninas. Todo está claro y créeme que por mi carácter digo las cosas siempre de frente. Y con cambiarme – dijo ahora mirando a Sue – creo que va a resultar muy beneficioso, las cosas, no estan tan buenas como se podrían haber predicho. –

-¿Por qué cariño, hay algo que pueda hacer? – le dijo Esme con un sesgo de preocupación.

-No creo, tía, cuando una tiene un novio que no es capaz de respetarte no hay nada que hacer sino cortar por lo sano. –

-Bella…. Pero cómo… -

-Los vi cuando salí de la práctica, y me vine corriendo para la casa, ahí fue cuando descubrí la casa incendiándose. –

-Será mejor que no se aparezca o de verdad que Carlisle reaccionará peor que Charlie, eres su dulzura y su tesoro. Siempre celo a Charlie por tener una hija, mientras a él le salieron puros hombres. Siempre deseo haber estado más cerca de ti Bella, no sabes cuánto. Pero no podíamos…-

-Si lo sé tía, lo sé y yo también espero que no se aparezca. Si no yo misma lo mato. –

-Bueno aquí nadie quiere ser asesino en verdad, pero es mejor aclarar las cosas Bella, no puedes irte de Phoenix, sin haber hablado las cosas, no es bueno huir de los problemas. – dijo Sue.

-La señora Clearwater, tiene razón cariño, no es bueno huir de los problemas. Pero si tú tienes la convicción de que nada más pasara entre tú y él, está bien. Pero no sería agradable que si te lo topas de nuevo, en algún futuro cercano, caigas en un hoyo profundo y oscuro. – le dijo maternalmente Esme.

-Yo no sé, lo único que tengo seguro que estoy de acuerdo de irme de acá. Probar una nueva vida. Y lo que todo eso conlleve lo hare…- dijo Bella

-Bella es importante que sepas que en esto no estás sola. Allá en Forks, conocerás a gente nueva y harás nuevo amigos, no estarás sola. Ahora tendrás una familia más grande…-

-Por supuesto que si, además cumpliré mi sueño de tener una hija por fin. – dijo interrumpiendo a Esme, Carlisle. Quien traía consigo unos cuantos papeles, los esenciales para que Bella abandonara el Hospital. – Cariño, estamos listos acá en el hospital, ahora estarás nabo mi evaluación. Lo bueno será que te traigas ese bolso que nos dejaron las chicas con ropa, está en la maleta del auto. Para que Bella se cambie de ropa y de ahí vamos a alimentar a Bella y tendremos que partir de inmediato a Forks. – finalizo Carlisle.

-Si de inmediato voy. Bella, voy y vuelvo… pero seguiremos conversando ¿de acuerdo? –le dijo Esme.

-Dr. Cullen, como este eso significa que me dieron el alta y ya nos iremos a Forks. – dijo en tono de pregunta.

-Bella cariño, no te voy a morder, háblame con confianza – dijo Carlisle, sentándose a un costado en el catre clínico donde estaba Bella – con Charlie siempre pensamos que esta pequeña princesita que había tenido, nos pondría a prueba muchas veces. Y creo que Charlie ya me estaba molestando porque no había sufrido nada. Por eso mismo, Bella por favor, quiero que sepas que nada te pasara con nosotros, si no lo contrario, no dejaremos que nada te pase. Yo me encargare que nada te pase. – dijo Carlisle.

-No sé si sería muy temprano de decir, pero cuando lo miro a usted siento, de inmediato, la seguridad que sentía con mi padre, y con Esme es una fuerza que me regocija el corazón. Me hace olvidar lo sucedido en las últimas horas. – dijo Bella honestamente.

-Gracias, Bella, gracias por tu honestidad, y no es apresurado decir que sientes estas cosas, porque nosotros sentimos lo mismo, deseamos protegerte ante todo y todos. – finalizo Carlisle.

-Dr. Cullen, que necesita además…- le pregunto Harry.

-Tengo entendido que no quedo absolutamente nada de la casa, ¿verdad? – dijo Carlisle.

-Sí, Dr. Cullen, no queda nada. Pero estan los documentos en la comisaría, en el escritorio de Charlie. ¿Los quiere? –le preguntó Harry.

-Si no estaría demás. Es bueno para la investigación. Yo también empezare una por mi cuenta. Así que sería mejor, tener una copia. –

-Y para los papeleos para la escuela de Forks…- pregunto sutilmente Sue.

-No, es preocupación, en ese sentido los papeleos lo hacen ahí mismo. Es bueno tener una posición, como el doctor más encantador de la ciudad…-

-Carlisle Cullen, no empieces a deslumbrar, y por favor donde está tu humildad. – le escueto Esme, con las manos en las caderas. – ya sé de dónde sacaron mis hijos esa soberbia. Como me molesta. –

- Pero yo sé que te encanta…- le dijo Carlisle, provocando unas risas calladas en Bella.

-Bien por lo menos lograste que Bella se riera un poco. Así que hombres por favor abandonen la habitación que nuestra princesa se tiene que cambiar… afuera… afuera Dr. Cullen, aquí no lo necesitamos…- dijo Esme muy cómicamente. Logrando verdaderamente relajar a Bella.

Carlisle, Harry y Seth salen de la habitación. Apenas la puerta se cierra, Seth se vuelve al Dr. Cullen y le pregunta:

-¿Doctor Cullen?, le puedo hacer una pregunta…-

-Sí, con confianza…-

-Sé, que se llevara a Bella a Forks, pero me gustaría poder tener la posibilidad de no perder la comunicación con Bella. Yo se que ahora las cosas dentro de los amigos de Bella estan muy complicadas, pero no la quiero perder. Ella es mi compañera, con ella íbamos a todas partes, es la hermana que realmente es, ella realmente me entiende y todo. Por lo mismo me gustaría saber que ella sabe que puede contar conmigo…-

-Si Seth, calma. En Forks, Bella ya tiene un computador a su disposición y un celular que se lo pasaremos pronto. Bella sabrá que tú estarás ahí para escucharla. –le dijo Carlisle.

-Seth, hijo Bella, está ahora en las mejores manos en que podría estar. Estará mucho mejor que acá y además se le abrirán puertas que desde acá nunca se le presentarían. Calma no la perderemos tampoco. – le dijo Harry.

En eso por el pasillo se ve a dos personas corriendo hacia ellos, son una pareja, y Seth le cambio completamente eran Jacob y Leah. Y Harry y Carlisle se dieron vuelta, y vieron la cara que tenia Seth, de una molestia absoluta. Mientras que las caras de Jacob y Leah, no cabían de la expresión de sorpresa, pero nada de arrepentimiento o vergüenza.

-Leah Clearwater, se puede saber ¿Dónde mierda te habías metido?, como es posible que ninguno de los sea hayan dignado de contestar algunas de las llamadas. Su "amiga" lo perdió todo y ustedes parrandeando por ahí, ¡qué vergüenza me das hija!, estoy realmente decepcionado de ti. – le dijo severamente Harry.

-Pero papá, no sabíamos nada, ¡cómo querías que supiera si no estábamos acá! – le respondió Leah.

-Por eso mismo me pasé toda la noche, llamándolos. Sobre todo a ti Jacob, tu supuesta novia, ¡perdió todo, perdió su casa, sus cosas y sobre todo a sus padres! Y ¿tú?, ¿Dónde estabas?, ella te necesitaba más que nunca, y tú como si te hubiera tragado la tierra. – le alego Seth.

-Que te pasa pendejo…- le iba a devolver el golpe Jacob, pero ahora físicamente. Pero alguien lo detuvo, aquel hombre que no lo conocía, pero con una mirada completamente fría, que le congelo hasta el alma.

-No te atrevas niñito, que aquí el verdadero amigo de Bella ha sido este joven. Yo que tú me voy antes que algo malo suceda. – le dijo Carlisle.

-¿Quién se cree que es usted?, no me toque…- le dijo sin respeto alguno Jacob.

-¡Jacob!, más respeto al Dr. Cullen. Leah, que vergüenza me das, me has decepcionado completamente. Será mejor que los dos se vallan, no es conveniente que Bella los vea. No es el mejor momento. Váyanse antes que los vea. – les dijo Sue, quien había salido de la habitación luego de escuchar el alborotado ambiente.

-Pero mamá déjenme explicarles… por favor, necesito ver a Bella. – dijo Leah, casi suplicándoles.

-No Leah, ustedes dos, le han hecho un daño inconmensurable a Bella, tienen que esperar que Bella quiera hablar con ustedes…-

-Sue…-

-No Jacob, ahora no. Tu también me has defraudado, nunca imagine que le hicieras esto a Bella, y sobre todo con Leah, sobre todo tú hija, supuestamente Bella era tu amiga… cómo pudiste. –

-Por favor, Sra. Clearwater, no me diga que está pasando lo que estoy pensando…-

-Dr. Cullen, no creo que sea bueno que Bella lo vea exaltado. Está a punto de salir. – Sue no alcanzaba de terminar cuando la puerta de la habitación de Bella se abre. Y de ella sale Esme y Bella.

Y Bella los miro inmediatamente y su cara se descompuso. Pero Esme la tenia abrazada maternalmente. Hubo a su vez un cruce de miradas entre Esme y Carlisle, quien comprendió y confirmó lo que estaba pasando. Por lo cual se enfureció un poco más.

Harry contuvo a Leah, quien iba hacia Bella, mientras Seth con cuidado, se empezó a despedir de Bella. Susurrándole palabras de apoyo y de despedida en su oído. También le prometió que apenas ella tuviera modo de comunicarse, él estaría ahí para ella y para todo lo que necesitara.

Bella asintió. Luego esta miró a Sue, quien tenía los ojos llorosos. Y su expresión denotaba un arrepentimiento profundo sobre lo que estaba pasando. Pero Bella le dijo:

-Sue, calma si tampoco me voy a ir del país, mediante Seth nos comunicaremos. No nos perderemos. – dijo Bella, abrazando fuertemente a Sue.

-Bella...- le trato de empezar a decir Jacob pero fue imposible, Carlisle y Harry se le habían interpuesto en el camino.

-Jacob y Leah, ahora mismo no les puedo decir nada. Pero eso mismo no insistan. De las únicas personas que deseo recordar de este lugar, realmente son Harry y Sue, y Seth. Pero de verdad, les quiero decir que desde este minuto para mi ustedes ya no existen. – les dijo Bella, especialmente sorprendiendo a Esme y Carlisle por la madurez de su actitud y comentario – Ya estoy lista, creo que nos podemos ir ya… quiero salir de este hospital por favor. –

Bella no dirigió ni una mirada más hacia Jacob y Leah, Carlisle soltó a Jacob. Y los tres, Esme, Bella y Carlisle, se encaminaron en dirección a la salida del hospital. Mientras se iban, Harry y Sue los siguieron. Y dándose vuelta hacia Jacob y Leah, Seth les dijo duramente:

-Espero que hayan disfrutado de su apasionada noche, porque ahora las cosas cambiaron completamente. Y si por mi fuera, yo ya te abría matado Jacob, y como me arrepiento de ti ser tu hermano Leah, que no sabes cuánto. – dijo Seth, pero al querer irse Jacob lo sujeto firmemente del brazo.

-¿Que mierda está pasando Seth, porque esta actitud hacia nosotros? – le reclamo Jacob.

-Y tú crees que el resto del mundo son unos estúpidos. Imbécil, Bella los vio en la escuela ayer en la tarde al igual que el resto de la escuela. Y toda la secundaria sabe de su tórrida aventurilla. Y para más remate, ninguno de los dos calientes, fue capaz de contestar las miles de llamadas que les dejamos…- dijo Seth.

-Seth por favor, lo podemos explicar…- le suplico Leah

-A mi no me tienes que explicar nada. La vergüenza que generas, la haces tú misma, la que va a tener que sobre llevar la vergüenza sobre haber traicionado a su amiga eres tú y no yo. Y en cuanto a ti Jacob, mejor será que no te vuelvas aparecer en mi casa, porque si no soy yo el que te saca la mierda, lo hará mi papá. – dijo Seth, saliendo finalmente del hospital.

-Que hemos hecho Jacob…- le pregunto con resignación Leah.

-La hemos fregado Leah, y fuimos tan estúpidos que no nos dimos cuenta… somos unos imbéciles. – dijo Jacob, pero a la vez abrazando fuertemente a Leah, resignándose en vivir sus sentimientos, pero no los llevaron a cabo de la mejor manera.

Estaban en las ruinas de la casa de los Swan, no podían creer que lo rápido que se había esfumado todo. Era como si nada hubiera estado ahí hace algunas horas. Esme la tenia fuertemente abrazada, mientras Bella observaba anonadada los escombros de su casa. Mientras Carlisle, caminaba entre los escombros. Buscando alguna evidencia que le sirviera, o algún elemento que se pudiera rescatar dentro de tanta cosa quemada.

-¿Cuándo van a ser los funerales de mis padres? – le preguntó en bajo tono Bella a Esme.

-Todavía están examinando los cuerpos. Parece que es posible que encuentren algo, sorpresivamente lograron sacarlos del fuego sin ninguna quemadura aparente. Carlisle me logró decir que los cuerpos estaban completos y estos están siendo sometidos a un profundo peritaje. Lo más probable que con todo lo que le tengan que hacer, se demoren. – le dijo Esme.

-Por lo cual, tengo pensado dejar que hagan los peritajes, les tenemos que permitir, ya que es posible que encuentren nuevas cosas. Siendo de esta manera, apenas los liberes haremos las ceremonias correspondientes. Pero sobre todo tu escogerás donde quieras que los enterremos. – le dijo Carlisle, reuniéndose nuevamente con las mujeres.

-Todavía no lo sé, ambos son de Forks también. Igual que ustedes, o sea los cuatro se fueron a Chicago a estudiar, pero no lo he decidido todavía, me gustaría esperar. – les dijo Bella.

- Esta bien corazón, cuando tu consideres que estés bien lo decidiremos. Has encontrado algo más Carlisle, o nos podemos ir ya… tengo miedo de que los niños estén destruyendo tu casa, no me he podido comunicar con ellos todavía. – le explicó Esme.

-Sí, no hay nada más que hacer. Tranquila que yo los llamo para ver que estén bien. Preocúpense de que no necesiten nada para el viaje, dentro de media hora partimos hacia Forks. – dijo Carlisle.

-Lista Bella, ¿estás lista para dejar todo esto atrás y empezar una nueva vida? – le preguntó Esme. Esperando que le dijera honestamente si estaba lista para empezar este nuevo camino.

-Sí, Esme, estoy lista. Vamos. En una de esas pensar que voy a tener nuevos hermanos sea algo bueno…-

-Claro que lo va a ser, y ellos estarán fascinados de tener a la hermana que nunca pudieron tener. –le dijo Esme dándole la confianza que le faltaba.

Esme y Bella avanzaron hacia el imponente auto que estaba en la berma. Bella se dio vuelta una última vez hacia lo que había sido su casa en los últimos diez años. Definitivamente esta era una despedida a la antigua Bella y una bienvenida a una nueva vida.

Ya habían salido de Phoenix, Carlisle se había comunicado con los chicos y al parecer todo seguía en orden. Pero verdaderamente Bella no se acordaba de quiénes y cómo eran los hijos del matrimonio Cullen. Esme le había dicho que eran tres, como los tres chiflados. Cada uno en su propio mundo. El mayor era Emmett, tenía 19 años, estaba en el último año de la secundaria, este año se graduaba y según Esme, lo que deseaba hacer era seguir su carrera deportiva pero ahora profesionalmente. En la escuela era el capitán del equipo de football americano, eso significaba que era un chico popular. Esme también dijo que tenía una novia, su nombre era Rosalie. Capitana del grupo de porristas. Típico pensó Bella, la barbie y el ken de la secundaria, lejos que si eran la pareja y los reyes de los populares de la escuela.

Pero sin saberlo eso le incomodaba un poco a Bella, ella era en Phoenix una chica más ni popular, ni rechazada. En verdad era del montón. Pero en fin ella era capaz, de acomodarse a las distintas situaciones.

Mientras tanto el segundo, Jasper, con 18 años, también en el último año de la escuela, no pertenecía a ningún grupo, Carlisle sólo comentó que era brutamente intelectual e inteligente, simplemente era el genio de su generación. Pero no de la familia. El deseaba seguir una carrera, y lo más probable que se iría becado a Inglaterra, pueden ser tanto en Cambridge u Oxford. Lo más seguro que seguiría una carrera humanista. También tenía una novia, se llamaba Alice, era de la generación del tercero. O sea tenia la edad de Bella, en palabras de Esme, Alice era un duende con baterías eternas que no paraba nunca de moverse de un lugar a otro. Pero solo una persona en este mundo la podía parar. Ese era Jasper. Por algo eran unos novios inseparables.

Y por ultimo Edward.

-Bueno Edward, es otra cosa, es especialmente único. Bueno Bella, lo que pasa es que él es nuestro único hijo biológico, pero eso no significa que los demás sean menos hijos. No al contrario. No sé si te lo puedo describir, es como una obra de arte del surrealismo, la tienes que ver por ti misma para entenderlo. Y eso que te lo dice su propia madre. – le comentó Esme. Las cosas con Edward no se podían describir, había que experimentarlas.

-Tanto Emmett, como Jasper, entonces ¿son adoptados? – pregunto Bella.

-Sí, pero todos son nuestros hijos por igual, al igual que tu. Que ahora eres nuestra hija. – le dijo Carlisle.

Bella luego cerró los ojos deseando que Morfeo la llamara a sus brazos, quería dejar descansar un poco la cabeza, hoy era su primer día, sin sus padres. Y se sentía extraña. La llegada de los Cullen fue tal como una llegada de los ángeles guardianes. Quizás era cosa del destino. Que si echaba de menos a sus padres, pues si, extrañaba los abrazos calurosos de Charlie, las bromas que compartía con Renné. Pero sobre todo extrañaría por siempre aquel brillo de los ojos de sus padres. Aquello que nunca más vería.

No supo ni cómo ni cuándo, pero de repente sintió la suave voz de Esme.

-Bella, corazón, hemos llegado, es muy tarde son como las tres de la madrugada. Es mejor que pases directo a tu habitación, para que sigas descansando. – le dijo Esme que le estaba haciendo cariño en el pelo.

-Si… no hay problema !hay que me duele el cuello!, pero estoy bien, no te preocupes. – le dijo Bella saliendo lentamente del auto. Mirando hacia enfrente se encontró con un espectáculo. Una mansión entre puros árboles frondosos, o sea una mansión en pleno bosque de Forks. La casa estaba completamente iluminada, en la entrada se encontraban dos jóvenes. Ambos estupendos por igual, definitivamente una pieza de belleza humana. Ambos con una mirada clara, eran estupendos. El más grande de aspecto físico debería ser Emmett, quien tenía el cabello castaño, como ella. La estaba mirando con una sonrisa muy gentil en su rostro. Mientras Jasper, era rubio como Carlisle, y su mirada le transmitía una tranquilidad única. La invitaba a estar en completa armonía con la paz de la naturaleza.

-Chicos no creen que es muy tarde, para que ustedes estén levantados a estas horas. Mañana igual tienen escuela. – les dijo Carlisle.

-Si papá lo sabemos, pero queríamos conocer a nuestra hermana nueva, de verdad que las descripciones que hacían de ella no le hace juicio. Es tan pequeña como Alice. Si parece de estas haditas de las cajas musicales. – dijo Emmett.

Bella estaba completamente impresionada. Las palabras de Emmett, le significaban mucho, le decían mucho. Estaba siendo esperada.

-Que bueno Emmett, bueno ya al viste, ahora a la cama. Todo estamos cansados. – dijo Esme en un tono muy particular que los llevo a todos a obedecer sin chistar.

Tanto Emmett como Jasper, luego al interior de la casa, le dieron la bienvenida con un caluroso y grato abrazo a Bella. Pero ella sabía que faltaba uno. Edward. Pero ahora en este minuto no le importaba sólo deseaba una cama, para seguir durmiendo luego vería quien era ese ser tan especial.

La casa tenía tres pisos. En el primer piso, estaba la cocina, el comedor y el living, claro que en grandes dimensiones de los cuartos, no como era en su casa en Phoenix, si de verdad el conjunto de la cocina con el living era el área que ocupaba la destruida casa. Increíble la grandeza de los Cullen.

En el segundo piso había tres habitaciones, cada una con su respectivo baño. Y también estaba el escritorio del Dr. Cullen que se compartía con otro escritorio más, que le pertenecía a Esme. La habitación más grande del segundo piso era la del matrimonio Cullen. Su vista daba completamente hacia el patio interior de la mansión. Mientras que los cuartos de los hermanos eran del mismo tamaño y daban hacia los costados de la casa.

Finalmente en el tercer piso estaba la que sería la habitación de bella. Era un piso distinto. En el centro del piso había un espectacular piano de cola. Y el piso en sí no tenia murallas como el resto de la casa si no grandes ventanales, que las reemplazaba. Se podía admirar toda la propiedad. Y a lo lejos un brillo distante del reflejo de la luna en el agua. Estaban cerca de un río. De repente se abrió una de las puertas, de ella emergió una figura alta, de contextura física masculina, traía el pelo en completo desorden. Pero como estaba a contraluz no lo podía ver bien Bella. Pero a medida que se les acercaba le resultaba más sencillo distinguir las formas.

Alguien encendió la luz principal y Bella descubrió la razón de su existencia en ese mundo.

Delante de ella había un hombre, no un adolecente. Había un hombre alto de mirada profundamente intimidante, tan verde como las ramas de los pinos, de los robles o de cualquier árbol afuera de la casa. Su pelo era maravilloso, mezcla entre rubio oscuro, con castaño y con mechones bronce. Estaba sin camisa. Solo con unos pantalones de pijama, sueltos que por obra de magia no caían de los huesos de sus caderas. Su pecho deba el aspecto de dureza extrema. Con cada músculo bien definido, y debajo de sus pectorales, el más adorable y venerable set de cuadraditos, emulando perfectamente a una tabla de chocolate. Como la que se deseaba comer en ese instante Bella.

-Buenas noches, espero que hayas tenido un buen viajes. Compartiremos el piso…- dijo Edward con una profunda voz, notándose que se acaba de despertar.

Pero Bella no era la única sorprendida en ese piso. Delante de Edward se encontraba la persona más maravillosa que nunca antes había visto. En ese instante esa chiquilla despertaba en él una sensación distinta. Profundamente extraña. Lo llamaba a venerarla, a adorarla, a que su completa existencia girara únicamente en torno a ella. A prácticamente besar sus pies cada paso que daba. A cuidarla sobre cualquier acción. No sabía lo que era. No sabía si habían sido aquellas posas de chocolate fundido, la forma en que lo miraba. O si había sido aquella boca, que le provocaba dar gracias por haber escogido los pantalones más holgados de su closet al momento de salir de la habitación. O quizás esa piel, blanca como la nieve que caería en unos mese más en Forks, o quizás la expresión de su suave reflexión, que le invitaba a ser probada tal cual como un chocolate blanco fundido. La figura de ella era de ensoñación. Siempre había sido un tipo que prefería a las mujeres ridículamente voluptuosas. Pero en cambio aquella chiquilla era la representación de la armonía, como las esculturas que estaba estudiando. Como sería esculpirla, seria tal cual de seductor como lo hacía Miguel Ángel en sus obras…. Estaba perdiendo lentamente la cordura. Eso lo sabía. Pero también sabía que cualquiera lo haría al mirar a ese ángel caído del cielo. El problema era que había caído justo delante de él. No podía haber sido de otra manera. Porque en ese piso de la mansión Cullen estaría un demonio como él y en frente de su habitación, el ángel más cándido y perfecto que había pisado esta tierra.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Bella, un gusto conocerte. – Edward estaba rogando que ojala no estuviera soñando. Esa voz… era la voz de sus sueños. Aquella que le decía que llegaría pronto a su vida. Le cambiaría todo. Alice, la maldita duende tenía razón. Era una premonición. Desde ese instante nada sería igual.

-Y el mío es Edward, espero que logremos llevarnos bien…-

-Y porque no seria así hijo. – pregunto Esme.

-Por que las sorpresas inesperadas, no siempre tienen los mejores resultados madre. – dijo Edward en un tono que dejo completamente sorprendida a Bella. Ese tono no era intimidante para ella, pero si sabía que para el resto de la humanidad quizás sí. Porque esa mirada no le provocaba ningún temor, sino todo lo contrario, un deseo profundo de saltar hacia él y capturar sin duda alguna a los labios masculinos más sexy que había visto en su existencia.

-Bueno, espero ser todo lo contrario, espero ser el mejor resultado que puedas evaluar. – dijo Bella sin pensar ni un segundo en lo que estaba diciendo. Edward interpreto eso como un sutil desafío y eso le fascino, por fin una mujer a su altura. Definitivamente era lo que estaba esperando. Sin duda alguna esa sería una sorpresa inesperada. Pero con los más gratos resultado posible.

-Bueno niños, es tarde a dormir, mañana tendrán todo el día para conocerse. Vallan a dormir. – dijo Carlisle cortando en cierto sentido la burbuja que envolvía a Edward y a Bella.

-Será, buenas noches mamá – dijo dándole un beso en una de sus mejillas – papá –dándole un abrazo – buenas noches Bella – dándole un inesperado (para todos) beso en la frente de esta, dejándola sin respiración por unos segundo. Dándose apresuradamente vuelta, y completamente sorprendido por su acción, Edward se encaminó a su habitación. Dándole la mejor vista a Bella en siglos. Primero en su amplia espalda se encontraba un tatuaje digno de ser considerado una obra de arte. Era como una especie de escudo antiguo, casi medieval se podría decir. En su centro un león, emulando al león de Inglaterra medieval que ella había visto hace unas semanas en arte (un ramo en la escuela de Phoenix) y debajo de este la inscripción, también en letras pero esta vez renacentistas. Del apellido Cullen. Este dibujo ocupaba la parte superior de su espalada. Solo la mitad de la completa espalda. Mientras tanto en la parte baja de esta, casi donde cambia de nombre y donde los pantalones por arte de magia seguían puestos, se podía ver otro tatuaje. Se leía BAD BOY. Luego entro a su habitación. Dejando a Bella con una gran interrogante.

¿Cómo dormiría esta noche, con un demonio enfrente de su habitación?

Realmente las mejores sorpresas, eran las inesperadas.

**Nos vemos en el cap. nº 2**

**Dedicación absoluta a la madrina de este fic por excelencia .**


	2. Descubriendo Al Demonio

Descubriendo al Demonio.

No sabía lo que había pasado, pero no se podía sacar su rostro de su cabeza, toda la maldita noche había soñado con ella. No se podía sacar esa mirada de su mente, de su subconsciente. Algo más fuerte que él le decía que tenía que tenerla a su lado. Cuidar cualquier aspecto de ella, cualquier paso, acción, respiración, gesto. Cualquier cosa. Era como si su sentencia eterna, ella era su destino. No sabía que le estaba pasando pero no dejaría que la alejaran de su lado ningún milímetro. En eso siente que alguien golpea suavemente su puerta. Sabe de ante mano que es su madre.

-Pasa, estoy en la cama todavía y estoy digno… creo. – dijo Edward con la voz más adormilada que nunca.

-Buenos Días hijo – dijo entrando a la habitación Esme, y dirigiéndose al extremo en donde estaba el ventanal, decidida a correr las cortinas.

-Pero qué hora es… mamá… no por favor, las cortinas no…- le suplicó Edward.

-Edward tienes escuela, y es hora de levantarse, quiero que a la tarde le ayude a Bella a acomodarse, además ni tu papá ni yo estaremos. Acaba de perder a sus padres. No quiero que este sola. – le pidió Esme.

-Pero mamá tenía pensado ir por unos libros a la librería en Port Angels. – le comunicó Edward.

-Bueno ve con ella. No quiero que este sola. Solo te pido eso. Emmett tiene práctica y Jasper va a salir con Alice, y tú sabes perfectamente que puede ser un poco mareante al principio. – le dijo Esme.

-Bueno si es por eso, pudo ir el viernes a Port Angels. Alice marea a cualquiera en su primera impresión. Hay que prepararla para cuando la conozca. – le dijo comprendiendo la situación Edward. – Pero mamá, cuando tienes pensado que Bella se integre a la escuela…- preguntó de sorpresa.

-Bueno, creo que la próxima semana cuando se habitué más, mañana es muy de pronto. – dijo Esme.

-Y que necesitas, además de pedirme el favor que lo podrías haber hecho abajo, y venir a molestarme con las cortinas de mi habitación.- dijo Edward sentándose en la cama, ya mucho más despierto.

-Solo vengo a decirte, por favor tengas la conciencia de que ahora compartes tu piso con una mujer. Eso significa; uno, vestirse, dos, no más citas en tu cuarto, tres, tolerancia, cuatro comprensión y solidaridad, y finalmente, quiero que cuides a Bella cuando te sea posible. – o sea siempre se dijo Edward en su pensamiento, mientras se miraba profundamente con su madre, con quien compartía el color de sus ojos. Pero la intensidad de su mirada era con su padre. Absolutamente la perfecta mezcla. – Así que por favor, Edward no seas malo con Bella. Se le vienen muchas cosas encima, y lo que más necesita ahora es un apoyo incondicional. Sobre todo de nuestra parte. – le terminó por decir Esme.

-Mamá te recuerdo que no concebiste a un monstruo, que Emmett y Jasper sean más civilizados que yo, no significa que vaya a comerme a Bella. O la valla a corromper…-le dijo Edward.

-¡Edward por favor! apúrate que ya estás en la hora si no vas a llegar tarde. Y no queremos más problemas por favor. – dijo Esme, quien ya estaba saliendo de la habitación pero al momento de abrir la puerta, era Bella quien estaba al otro lado.

-Esme, yo… ¡no puedo! – dijo Bella tirándose a sus brazos con un llanto desconsolado. Por fin estaba aterrizando eso significaba que estaba saliendo de la ensoñación de la realidad que estaba teniendo. Estaba volviendo en sus comportamientos más racionales. De inmediato Esme la contuvo entre sus brazos. Acunándola maternalmente.

Edward mientras tanto atrás empezó a sentir una opresión en su pecho, que ese ángel llorara era la peor imagen. Si en sus manos estuviera el pelearían contra viento y marea para que eso no se repitiera nunca más. Aunque se llevara la vida en eso.

Bella seguía llorando, había tenido una pesadilla, era ver los cuerpos de sus padres gritando su nombre, en medio de las llamas, y ella no podía hacer nada para sacarlos de las malditas llamas. Pero tampoco podía parar de llorar. Le era imposible. Con Esme se sentía tan bien, era como un calor que la incitaba a desahogarse con ella.

-Edward, ve en busca de Carlisle, no quiero que termine con un ataque de pánico. – le pido Esme.

Y el corriendo escaleras abajo fue en busca de Carlisle, claro que solo en los pantalones sueltos, de la noche anterior.

-Papá, es Bella, está a punto de darle un ataque de pánico…. Mamá dijo que fueras, pero apúrate. – dijo un poco desesperado Edward por la situación, le preocupaba bastante la situación de Bella.

Carlisle no dudo ni un minuto más y fue corriendo escaleras arriba, detrás iba Edward, mientras abajo seguían unos sorprendidos Emmett y Jasper. Desde cuando Edward Cullen se preocupaba por alguien más aparte de su propia persona. Esto si que era raro.

-Algo le hizo esa niña a Edward. Lo puedo ver claro como el agua. – dijo Emmett en un tono de absoluta reflexión.

-Si, definitivamente, por lo menos anda con algo de ropa, acuérdate que duerme sin nada encima. Está siendo considerado. Esto no se lo van a creer ni Rose ni Alice. – dijo Jasper.

-Tienes razón hermano. ¿Crees que estará bien Bella arriba? – le pregunto con un dejo de preocupación Emmett.

-Si, está Esme y Carlisle, además su demonio guardián la protegerá. – dijo Jasper.

-Ja, ja, ja, esta buena esa Jasper, ¿apostamos? – dijo Emmett.

-¿Sobre qué? – pregunto Jasper.

-¿Cuánto tiempo demora Edward en caer en los brazos y besar el piso que pisa Bella? – dijo Emmett.

-¿Así de categórico? – pregunto Jasper.

-Sí, ¿te inscribes? –

-¿De cuánto estamos hablando? –

-Mmm, ya se. El que pierda le paga un fin de semana completo al ganador en algún lugar para disfrutar con su pareja… ¿te parece? – le dijo Emmett.

-Si perfecto. Bueno yo digo… a ver conociendo a Edward… tres semanas. – dijo Jasper decididamente.

-Ok, entonces yo digo, un mes. – dijo Emmett.

-¿Seguro?, entonces estamos en una apuesta Cullen. – afirmó Jasper.

-Apuesta Cullen. – finalizó Emmett.

-Me preocupa Bella, como estará… - dijo Jasper.

Mientras tanto arriba las cosas no mejoraban, Bella seguía llorando, pero a un compas armónico, sin perder su respiración y su ritmo. No estaba histórica, pero tampoco se le podía dejar sola.

Carlisle tenía que marcharse, tenía turno en el hospital. Esme tenía que salir también según tenía entendido. Los chicos abajo podían ser muy duros para cuidar a Bella. Quedaba Edward. Quien no sabía si podía tener tacto o no. Tampoco sabía si Bella, reaccionaría bien ante la presencia de Edward. Podría también resultar tosco. Pero ahí estaba en el sillón, a un costado del piano, mirando hacia afuera a través del ventanal, ahora sus dos mujeres en su vida. Su esposa y su hija. Sabía que Edward estaba detrás de él siguiéndolo con preocupación. Algo totalmente nuevo en él. Eso era algo que tanto a él como a Esme los tuvo conversando bastante la noche anterior. Ya era mucho que Edward saliera vestido de su habitación a las tres de la madrugada.

-Esme, ¿cómo está Bella? – pregunto en bajo tono Carlisle.

-Mejor, tuvo una pesadilla al despertar. No me ha dicho de qué se trata. – dijo Esme.

-Bella, cariño – dijo Carlisle sosteniendo suavemente los brazos de Bella.

-Yo… no puedo Carlisle, los veo entre las llamas, no puedo sacarlos de mi cabeza, me estan casando… no salen… no los puedo rescatar. – dijo Bella mejor, acabando un poco con las lágrimas y los sollozos también.

-Bella, calma todo pasara. Fue solo un mal sueño, lo mejor es que te distraigas. Que ocupes tu mente en otras cosas. Que salgas, lo bueno sería que conocieras Forks, claro que solamente si quieres salir, pero si no, nos podemos quedar acá contigo...- dijo Carlisle comprensivamente.

-No es necesario, ya estaré mejor…-

-Yo me puedo quedar con ella – dijo Edward interrumpiendo a Bella.

Bella lo miró sorprendida. Ese hombre, todavía con la vestimenta de la noche anterior, sin cambio alguno, sin conocerla le estaba diciendo que se podía quedar con ella. O eso era un milagro o una sentencia, ese hombre con aspecto de demonio se comprometía en cuidarla. ¿Quién era él?

Lo hizo sin pensar, que estaba haciendo, esa mujer lo tenía loco, tendría que ir a ponerse algo más, aquello que lo identificaba como hombre, le estaba dando problemas. Lo peor que sus padres estaban presentes. Pero verla sufrir de esa manera, era como si le clavaran una estaca profunda contra su corazón. Profundamente. Y su deber era que ella no siguiera sufriendo de esa manera. No era justo tenía que parar ese sufrimiento de alguna manera.

-Pero Edward…- le replico Esme.

-Mamá si lo hago es por algo. Es porque puedo, de verdad. Quiero ayudar. – dijo Edward sorprendiendo por igual a sus padres.

-Edward de verdad no te molestes por mí, puedo cuidarme sola. – dijo Bella sacando fuerzas de la nada para pararse en frente de esa escultura renacentista personificada en persona. Y para que los fantasmas de su cabeza desaparecieran tan rápidamente. Pero la mirada de Edward había cambiado. ¿Habría tomado de mal manera lo que había dicho?

En la mente de Edward no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Bella lo estaba casi rechazando, tanto a él como a su ayuda. Quizás sabía que el mismo ahora estaba sobre reaccionando. Pero tenía que encontrar la forma en que ella no diera un paso al lado del camino, mientras todo pasa. Tenía que integrarla a un mundo real pronto o si no esos fantasmas la seguirían atormentando. Si en él estaban las herramientas como creía lo haría sin duda alguna. Buscaría la manera de que ella estuviera a su lado siendo posible a su vez que el mismo le abriera la realidad que necesitaba. Siendo la misma forma la seguridad que necesitaba Bella, el se la otorgaría. Principalmente le haría entender que él podía confiar y lo tenía que hacer antes de que el resto de los ciudadanos de Forks le dijeran lo contrario.

Por lo tanto la mejor forma de forzar su entrada a la realidad, era desafiando su independencia y seguridad. Si no quería quedarse ahí con él, entonces saldría con él, porque quedarse sola en esa casa, antes muerto. Por lo tanto se arriesgó y decidió tocar la fibra sensible de Bella, su auto convicción de que estaba sana y fuerte. Y no disminuida y atormentada por sus fantasmas.

-Así que puedes cuidarte por ti sola… y con esa mirada desafiante, ok, porque no lo demuestras…- la desafío Edward.

-¡Edward!....-

-No Esme, tiene razón. – le susurro al oído Carlisle, Edward había logrado en medio minuto lo que ninguno de los había logrado en esas horas. – déjalo está logrando lo mejor, está enfrentado a Bella con la realidad, vemos que sale de esto. – termino por decir Carlisle.

-A ver genio, como quieres que te lo demuestre… si eres tan inteligente vamos dime…- dijo una sorprendente y desafiante Bella.

-Mmm, a ver déjame pensar – y Edward hizo irrisoriamente un gento de pensamiento llevándose uno de sus dedos índices al pronunciado mentón - ¡Ya sé!, ven conmigo a la escuela. – dijo.

-Pero todavía no estoy enrolada…-

-No importa puedes ir como oyente. Solo basta con una llamada de aviso, todavía estamos a tiempo… ¿te atreves? – dijo Edward mirándola de la manera más desafiante.

-Ok, acepto. Vamos. – dijo Bella.

-Cariño estás segura… no crees que será un poco duro…- le comentó Esme con un resto de duda.

-Si Esme, calma estaré bien, si me pasa Edward será el culpable. ¿No? – dijo casi irónicamente Bella mirando también de manera desafiante a Edward.

-Claro, yo seré el responsable de ti pequeña. – dijo Edward.

-Bueno es un hecho, Edward a cualquier incomodidad de Bella la traes de inmediato para acá, ¿Ok? – dijo seriamente Carlisle.

-Genial – dijo entusiastamente Edward, quien partió raudamente hacia su habitación para ducharse y cambiarse para ir a la escuela.

-¿Estás segura de esto Bella?, no será muy pronto. – le pregunto Esme.

-No, Carlisle tiene razón, si me quedo acá los fantasmas volverán una vez más y no sé si lo lograré soportar. – dijo con convicción Bella.

-Amor, calma, Edward la protegerá ante todo, le creo. – dijo Carlisle terminado por convencer a Esme.

-Está bien, confío en ustedes. Si te pasa lago necesito que seas honesta con nosotros cariño, Edward será responsable. Por favor cualquier cosas que pase dime…- dijo Esme.

-Sí, Esme no te preocupes, que lo hare. Si me pasa algo Edward será el encargado de sufrir el castigo de los cielos…- dijo Bella al final casi chistosamente.

- Mira tú, amor, mira como Bella se está recuperando. Cariño, yo que tú me voy de inmediato arreglar a menos que quieras que Edward te deje acá. El bus escolar no pasa por la casa. Vivimos muy lejos del recorrido central de Forks. – le dijo Carlisle dándole apoyo totalmente.

Bella partió con un ánimo inaudito hacia su habitación. Y con una fuerza sorprendente. Ambos tanto Edward como Bella en menos de cinco minutos estaban listos. Frente a la sorprendente mirada de el resto de los habitantes de la casa. Nadie podía creer este milagro.

Primero Bella, quien venía saliendo de una situación muy difícil y complicada de tratar, era sorpresivo pensar y ver que en menos de unos instantes, frente a la comprensión de Edward y sobre todo frente a su desafío reaccionara de esa manera. Era simplemente sorprendente.

Mientras tanto Edward quien sorprendía a todos con esta actitud, que especialmente en cuanto a lo preocupado que se proyecta hacia otra persona. Era formidable. Ahora especialmente Emmett y Jasper lo querían ver como se comportaba en la escuela, al enterase de que iba Bella como oyente. Porque Edward Cullen era una marca registrada, nunca se preocupada por alguien más que si mismo. Era un playboy por excelencia. Era el tópico universal en cuanto a lo que imán de chicas se refería. Su comportamiento de chico malo. Su actitud desafiante era como miel para las hormigas. Tenía la fama en toda la escuela de Forks, que era un chico con el cual no quisieras meterte. Ya varios habían sufrido las consecuencias. Y la fama que eso implicaba era sorprendente. De los tres Cullen, lejos Edward era el más popular, atrayente, deseado, sexy, o sea era el objeto deseado por todo el plantel femenino de la escuela secundaria de Forks.

Bella no sabía donde se estaba metiendo, sería algo digno de ver el día de hoy en la escuela. Sin duda otro espectáculo más de Edward Cullen. Pero Jasper y Emmett también sabían que si Bella si llegaba en el mismo auto que Edward Cullen sería el blanco de todos los dardos de la escuela.

Terminando rápidamente el desayuno ahora los tres chiflados y Bella, tenían todo listo.

-¿Alice ira hoy a la escuela Jasper? – le pregunto Bella.

-Creo que si Bella, ¿por qué? – continuo Jasper.

-Porque le quiero agradecer que me haya conseguido esta ropa provisoria. – dijo Alice.

-¿No tienes nada? – le pregunto ingenuamente Edward.

-Tonto, se le quemo la casa. – dijo brutamente Emmett como siempre lo hacía, acompañado de un sutil pero fuerte golpe en la nuca a Edward. Su hermano mayor era el único que lo podía golpear. Eso era un regla, condición, constante, como quisieran, pero irrevocable en todo el estado de Washington.

-Bueno entonces, mañana iremos a comprar. – dijo Edward tan convencido que Bella se aprovecho y respondió de inmediato.

-Bueno si tú te ofreces mañana entonces me acompañaras a comprarme un closet completo, sumado con lo que necesito para la escuela. – dijo Bella realmente alegre. Sorprendiendo de paso a toda la familia Cullen. Provocando en el rostro de Edward floreciera su sonrisa, que provocaba el delirio femenino de Forks.

-Ustedes, dos se irán en el Jeep de Emmett. – dijo Edward en el tono que provocó que nadie le discutiera. Bella recordó que ese tono solo lo había escuchado previamente en Carlisle. Igualmente la congelo por unos momentos, pero se encontró con la mirada de Edward y un calor al interior de su pecho empezó a crecer, dándole una sensación de profunda seguridad y confianza en aquel sujeto.

Y así fue, Emmett y Jasper se fueron en el Jeep del primero, y de paso aprovecharon de pasar por sus respectivas novias, debían advertirle de la presencia de Bella, hoy en la escuela, y que sobre todo los apoyaran ya que las yeguas, de la secundaria de Forks se molestarían al ver a un Edward Cullen acompañado.

Mientras tanto Edward acompañado por Bella, salieron de la casa, mientras Esme miraba aprensivamente como se iban. Edward se acercaba a su Volvo C30 negro, y Bella quedaba con la boca abierta. Como era posible que tuviera un auto así.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? – le pregunto Bella sorpresivamente.

-17, ¿por qué? – le cuestiono Edward sorprendido.

-¿Cómo le haces para tener este auto? – dijo Bella con la cara llena de impresión y asombro.

-¿Te gusta? – le pregunto Edward.

-Esta de lujo, es una belleza sobre ruedas…- dijo Bella tocando sutilmente la carrocería del automóvil.

-¿Sabes manejar? – le siguió preguntado Edward mientras abría el auto.

-Sólo un poco, mi papá lo estaba empezando enseñar, todavía tengo 16 – dijo Bella.

- Bueno entonces anota eso también en la lista de quehaceres, enseñarte a manejar. – dijo Edward seriamente, como haciendo un compromiso que le valía la vida.

Bella, quedo sin palabras. Se sentía rara. Era como si un Dios griego, perfecto se hubiera cruzado en su desastrosa vida, y le estuviera cambiando su destino. Acaso esto era lo que su cuerpo sentía el día de ayer, en el momento que los Cullen llegaron. Que acaso las fuerzas de la naturaleza le estaban advirtiendo de la bienvenida de Edward Cullen en su vida. Pues si era así ella dichosa lo aceptaba. Sin miramientos.

Aterrizando desde su nube racional, Bella al sentir que la puerta se liberaba del seguro automático inmediatamente entraba al auto. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta, Carlisle se logra inclinar contra esta y les dice apresurado:

-Bella, acá está tu celular. Por favor cualquier cosa nos llamas. En la memoria solo estan los teléfonos mío y de Esme. Por favor cuenta con nosotros de nuevo hija, tan la seguridad que ahí estaremos. Cuídense y tu Edward cuídala con tu vida. – dijo Carlisle que a modo de despedida le dio un beso en la frente a Bella, al igual que lo había hecho Edward la noche anterior pero con la diferencia que ella esta vez no había sentido la quemazón, que si sintió con Edward.

-No es necesario que me lo pidas Padre. Nos vemos a la noche…- dijo Edward encendiendo el motor.

Carlisle le cerró la puerta a Bella y Edward apretó sutilmente el acelerador, pero su poderoso auto salió disparado hacia la salida de la propiedad.

-Como crees que resultara, el día amor…- le pregunto preocupada Esme.

-Si pasa lo que estoy pensando tendremos algunos cambios dentro de la familia, cariño – dijo Carlisle con su tono de sabiduría.

-Que quieres decir amor…- dijo Esme sin comprender.

- Creo que nuestro Edward por fin encontró lo que estaba buscando, y eso quiere decir, que por fin se cumplirá el destino tanto de Bella como de Edward. ¿Te acuerdas? – le dijo Carlisle.

-Si perfectamente como si fuera ayer. – le contesto Esme llena de una ensoñación romántica.

En el auto Bella no podía creer lo cercana que estaba a la naturaleza, todo era tan verde. Como los ojos de Edward. Quien a todo esto iba muy concentrado manejando cual piloto de carreras. Antes de salir de la casa, le había obligado a Bella a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad como él también lo haría, claro que ella no sabía que él nunca se lo ponía esta vez sería la primera vez, solo con tal que ella también se lo pusiera.

En el camino, Edward le había explicado unas cuantas cosas a Bella, como por ejemplo que no tenía que apartarse de su lado en ningún momento. Que no tuviera vergüenza, que cualquier comentario mal intencionado hacia ella se lo hiciera saber con premura. Que lograra confiar en él. Ya que era un paso importantísimo si deseaba rehacer su vida lo más pronto posible. La música que sonaba de fondo de verdad que estaba ayudando a Bella con los nervios, no es que ella haya tenido alguna vez problemas con ser sociable, este no era el caso si no lo contrario. Era Edward Cullen que la ponía nerviosa.

Luego de unos minutos más avanzando por las calles de Forks, hicieron ingreso a la escuela secundaria. Que si bien había varios autos, lejos los más lujosos eran los de los Cullen sin lugar a dudas. Al momento de pasar el Volvo, Bella podía notar como las cabezas se daban vuelta hacia ellos. Tanto hombres como mujeres se daban cuenta de que Edward Cullen estaba haciendo ingreso al estacionamiento.

-Edward, antes de bajarnos te puedo hacer una pregunta. – le cuestiono Bella.

-Si por supuesto la que quieras…-

-¿Eres el típico chico popular? –

-Cariño, soy más que eso, soy el demonio en persona. El bastardo que todos odian y el tipo aquel que todas desean pero sabes que no te puedes meter. – dijo Edward mientras se estacionaba donde siempre. Cuando apagó el motor, acercó peligrosamente su rostro a donde se encontraba sumida en los más profundos pensamientos su razón de existencia – cariño yo soy el tipo malo, la razón de las pesadillas de muchos, pero el placer de muchas, por lo mismo te digo, si estás conmigo ahora, no te separes ni un milímetro porque allá afuera está lleno de pirañas; ¿Ok? – termino muy cercano a Bella, Edward.

-Ok, vamos que quiero ver cuán terrible es Forks High School. – dijo Bella con una mirada pícara que llevo a Edward del purgatorio al segundo paraíso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aquella fémina podría ser la razón de su existencia, pero también de su muerte.

Como saliendo de una película de James Bond. Edward Cullen se baja del auto, respirando sensualidad masculina completamente, dejando a las mujeres que posaban sus ojos en él sin respiración absoluta. Ninguna se le ocurría objetarle algo, solo una hasta el momento lo había desafiado y esa persona estaba dentro de su auto y ahora le estaba abriendo la puerta, fue cuando ella sale del automóvil, en que su olfato respira el mejor y el más placentero de todos los aromas. Nunca creyó que una mujer podría concertar los aromas de la primera y del verano, juntos en una esencia, y tan particular como aquella. Pero debería ser porque ella misma es particular.

Bella sale del auto, gracias al caballeresco gesto de Cullen, que a estas alturas del partido no se estaba cuestionando si podría haber sido por primera vez que habría le abría la puerta a alguien. Según las miradas de los testigos y de la cara de sus hermanos que estaban en frente a ellos. Lo confirmaba. Era primera vez que Edward Cullen en público le abría la puerta a una chica, sobre todo en su exclusivo auto. Siendo la guinda de la torta. El hecho que nadie sabía quién era, excepto los propios Cullen.

Edward estaba muy tranquilo, entendía el porqué de la conmoción que estaba generando, pero no se pudo aguantar, tener a Bella acompañándolo era como los mejores adelantos del paraíso, y solamente para él, no estaba dispuesto a compartirla con nada ni nadie.

Se estaban dirigiendo hacia sus hermanos quienes estaban con sus respectivas novias. Rosalie estaba mirando fijamente a Bella, sin duda era la más alta de la tres chicas, con su melena rubia natural dejaba a todos los hombres marcando ocupado. Era una expresión de belleza como la Venus de Millo, por supuesto el único que era una referencia para ella y aceptaba todos sus caprichos y satisfacciones era Emmett. Rose no podía apartar los ojos de Bella. Por lo cual Edward fijo una de sus potentes manos en la espalda de Bella. La cual se estremeció sutilmente ante el contacto. Era un calor abrazador que le traspasaba la ropa y la quemaba profundamente en su interior. Edward fijo su fría mirada en la inquisidora de Rose. Con el propósito de advertirle que no se metiera con ella, y si lo hacía tendría problema, sin importar que fuera la novia de su hermano mayor.

Mientras tanto Alice era otro espectáculo, su mirada era de completa fascinación, había quedado prendada del encanto de Bella desde el primer instante. Como varios que también le estaba pasando, el problema que eran hombres, y Edward sentía cada una de las miradas que estaban posando en su ángel. Momento ¿su ángel? , correcto su ángel. Desde que la vio anoche no iba a ser más que la razón de su existencia. Sin lugar a dudas. Alice en tanto ya estaba abrazando amistosamente a Bella, pero esta no parecía asustada en absoluto, sino al contrario entusiásticamente le devolvía el abrazo y de paso agradeciéndole el gesto de solidaridad, con el hecho de prestarle la ropa. Edward cruzo mirada esta vez con Jasper quien a nadie le sacaba la sonrisa de embobamiento que poseía. Estaba orgulloso de su chica, estaba aceptando a la nueva integrante Cullen de la mejor manera.

-Muchas gracias por todo Alice. De verdad que estaba con lo puesto. Muchas gracias de verdad. – le dijo una vez más Bella.

-No te preocupes para eso estamos, cuando necesites ir a comprar más ropa podemos ir juntas, me avisas y vamos…-no alcanzo a terminar Alice, gracias a la interrupción de Edward.

-No te preocupes. Yo la llevare en unos días más. –dijo tranquilamente Edward sin hacer caso a las miradas de shock del resto del grupo. Él tan solo miraba profundamente al delicado brillo de la tersa piel de Bella. – Creo que será mejor que entremos, hay que pasar por la oficina del director, para comunicarle tu presencia. Y que te dé el pase correspondiente. Vamos. –dijo autoritariamente Edward terminado por abrazar a Bella por la cintura. Delicadamente reclinándola contra él, para que no objetara alguna cosa, y la siguiera de inmediato, y así fue. La pareja dejo a cuatro bocas abiertas y muchas miradas inquisidoras y sorprendidas a medida que dejaban el estacionamiento de la secundaria.

-Y a este que le paso…-dijo preguntado totalmente extrañada Rose.

-Bueno, nuestro hermano menor, encontró su propio objeto de deseo…- le respondió cómicamente Emmett.

-Y ustedes los mensos la dejan así de sola a la pobre, Edward Cullen es un demonio…- les objeto Alice.

-Amor, no podemos ni acercarnos a Bella. Edward parece un león cuidando a su más preciado tesoro. No la ha soltado desde hoy tempranísimo, la vigila cada acción, que esta realiza. No se mueve ni ápice sin que Edward no la evaluara. El demonio está casado. – dijo Jasper.

-Entonces, Bella se ha convertido lejos en mi chica a venerar. No se ustedes pero para que en menos de 12 horas tenga al demonio Cullen así. Esa chica necesita un altar. – dijo Rose.

-¿Quién es esa estúpida? – llego preguntando altanera y prepotentemente Tanya. La perra por excelencia de la escuela. Y que estaba persiguiendo hace siglos a Edward Cullen. Lo deseaba tener como su novio, exclusivamente para ella.

-Oye ¿escucharon algo? – empezó la broma Alice.

-No amor, es un bicho – continuo Jasper

-No, es como una pulga en el oído – siguió Emmett.

- Es la perra, será mejor que nos vallamos puede que nos contagie de rabia – corono la broma Rose.

-¡Oye! Que se creen, estúpidos. Una última vez quien era la puta que estaba con Edward – y como si hubiera invocado al mismo diablo. Cuatro pares de ojos la miraban de forma mortal.

-Una vez más que te escuche que hablas mal de ella, y te juro que me olvidare que eres mujer Delani. – dijo fríamente Emmett.

-No te metas con nuestra familia. De verdad que no te conviene. – le dijo Jasper.

-Y nosotras te sacamos a puras patadas de todos tus cargos perrita, no te metas no nosotras. – le dijo Rose, quien estaba ejerciendo la autoridad sobre Tanya, quien también era porrista.

-Entremos ya me cansé. Quiero saber cómo le hará. – dijo Alice. Complementando a su vez el resto de la curiosidad de los demás.

Dejando con la boca abierta y la mirada furibunda a Tanya, el resto de los Cullen con sus chicas, ingresaron al edificio principal, sin duda Edward Cullen estaba dando uno de los mejores espectáculos.

Edward y Bella estaban recibiendo los pases, y el primero le explicaba al director como le haría para que Bella ingresara como oyente y luego la prepararía para el examen de diagnostico que necesitaba para saber en qué nivel estaba.

Pero Bella estaba bien, no estaba ni nerviosa y asustada. Estaba tranquila y eso se notaba, se estaba desenvolviendo como nunca antes haya ella lo notaba. En Phoenix, nunca podría haber comportado de esa forma. Segura de sí misma y sin titubeo alguno. Era como si una fuerza externa a ella, le motivara a seguir adelante a enfrentarse a esa nueva realidad a pesar de las extrañas miradas que le dirigían, algo que no sabía que era, la impulsaba a seguir, ahora se preguntaba que quizás, la quemazón de la mano de Edward tuviera algo que ver. Pero lo importante es que el estaba allí guiándole los primeros pasos luego de su retorno a la realidad.

Los papeles estaban listos y el director ya los estaba despidiendo de la oficina. Sin que Bella tuviera noción alguna del tiempo que estuviera pasando. Con Edward se encaminaron hacia el salón de clases. Los pasillos todavía estaban repletos de estudiantes que estaban arreglando sus pertenencias en sus casilleros y conversando animadamente. Sobre todo cuando Edward se abría paso con Bella. Con la mano firmemente posicionada en su espalda, apretándola contra su cuerpo, dando a entender que Bella estaba con él.

-¿Qué clase tienes ahora? – le pregunto Bella.

-Literatura Inglesa. – Le respondió Edward quien miraba en frente desafiando cualquier persona que se le cruzara.

-Pero si estuviera en horario normal que tendría….- le pregunto Bella.

-Lo más seguro que pertenecerías a la clase de Alice…- dijo Edward pensando en las posibilidades de vacantes.

-Entonces debería entrar con ella…-

-¡No!, tu entras conmigo, prefiero que estés… hay malas personas…-

-Edward, sé cómo cuidarme,…-

-Entonces, ¿no quieres estar conmigo? – dijo Edward parándose en la mitad del pasillo, y con muchos ojos atentos a su accionar. Sin duda eran el centro de atención de la escuela esa mañana.

-No, no es eso. Pero sería más conveniente que viera como es mi horario y con quienes tengo clase…-

-Entonces eso lo haces mañana, hoy estarás conmigo. – dijo Edward, nuevamente sin pensarlo previamente, es que esa mujer lo había maldecido o que, acaso su cerebro no funcionaba más. Bella sacaba lo más natural de si, sin poder filtrar lo que tenía que decir en verdad.

-Bueno si insistes…- dijo Bella retomando el camino hacia el supuesto salón, y dejando a un Edward con la baca bastante abierta – a todo esto, ¿Dónde es el salón? – pregunto Bella.

-Ven tontita yo te llevare. – dijo Edward dijo Edward sonriendo con aquella sonrisa que literalmente bajaba faldas, pantalones, calzones, todo femenino que se le cruzara. Pero a la vez estaba haciendo un gesto que nunca antes había hecho en esa escuela, había pasado su completo brazo por los hombros de Bella, y carcajeándose suavemente. Mientras Bella, lo miraba como por primera vez, descubriendo un sonido tan armonioso y perfecto como el respirar. El brillo en las esmeraldas de Edward, eran una belleza única, como los atardeceres en un playa virgen, en medio de la nada.

Edward sabía perfectamente lo que estaba provocando en Bella, y le encantaba, además podía ver un brillo en sus pozas de chocolate, un brillo único que en ninguna otra mujer había visto. Era como si confirmara que su alma fuera única, y lo sabía, él sabía perfectamente que Bella era única. Por lo mismo haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para que ella le perteneciera en cuerpo y alma.

Si bien los dos estaban en una burbuja, muy parecida a la que habían vivido en su casa. Nadie aparentemente los podría sacar de esa. Ni si quiera la campana que avisaba el inicio de las clases.

Entraron al salón, en la misma postura del pasillo, sorprendiendo a los compañeros de Edward. Tanto hombres como mujeres, sin duda era una grata sorpresa, ver a una belleza tan natural como Bella y a Edward siendo muy sorprendente su comportamiento. Nunca antes se había comportado de esa manera.

Edward y Bella habían causado una revolución dentro de las primeros bloques de clase en la mañana, al momento que llegó la hora de almorzar. Edward y Bella se dirigieron a la cafetería, a juntarse con el resto de los Cullen. Edward sabía que Bella era el objeto de habladurías de todas las calañas en ese instante, por lo mismo no dejaría que nada la separa de él. Todas sus antiguas conquistas, de las que a todo esto se arrepentía profundamente, le mandaban miradas que matarían si pudieran. Mientras los hombres, también con la mirada se la comían. O sea la observaban detenidamente, fijándose en su exquisita figura, sus curvas que eran la representación de una maravillosa creación de la naturaleza.

Se acercaban a la mesa en que se encontraban los demás. Edward los miraba serio, como probándolos y a la vez advirtiéndolos de que no deseaba comentario alguno con respecto a la presencia de Bella. En especial a Rose, quien los miraba entre inquisidora y analísticamente. Edward sabia que sin duda Rose, estaba escaneando a Bella. Sin duda Rose estaba tan sorprendida como el resto de la escuela. Pero en cuanto a los demás no era sorpresa lo que había en sus caras, si no lo contrario, era de gozo. Emmett y Jasper, estaban gozando totalmente de la situación, y Alice gozaba como nunca, sin duda mucho más que los hermanos, estaba fascinada con la presencia de Bella. Ella realmente creía sin prejuicio alguno en la perspectiva de una hermosa y linda amistad.

Mientras tanto Bella estaba prácticamente en las nubes, era presa del encanto de Edward Cullen, el chico malo de la escuela, era un encanto con piernas. Simplemente no sabía por dónde empezar. Su actitud en clase, su compostura, sus comentarios. Su mirada desafiante a todos, pero sobre todo la miraba que le dedicaba exclusivamente a ella. Era entre sinceridad, protección, admiración y engatusamiento propio de un conquistador. Si porque ella ya se había topado con ese tipo de chicos, pero nunca tan atrayentes ni atractivos como él. Poseía como un aura especial. Algo que la hacía sentirse como abeja en medio de un campo de polen.

-Bienvenida chica nueva, cuan traumática ha sido tu primer día en Forks High School – le pregunto cómicamente Jasper.

-Traumante nada, si su guardián no se le ha despegado un maldito milímetro, la pobre con suerte ha podido conocer alguien en el día de hoy… - dijo fríamente Rosalie, en cierto sentido reprochándole a Edward la novedosa actitud protectora hacia Bella.

- No, si igual he ido al baño sola – provocando la risa de la mesa – pero si ha sido gentil en estar conmigo todo el día. Ahora sí que agradezco que las miradas no mataran, si no ya estaría metros bajo tierra. No sabía que estar al lado de Edward Cullen seria mal visto. Ustedes como hermanos me debieron haber advertido. Siento que en cualquier minuto me van a matar. – dijo Bella muy cómicamente, mientras Emmett y Jasper la miraban con la boca completamente abierta. Ella se estaba mofando de Edward, nadie antes lo había hecho. Mientras tanto Rose y Alice reían de lo lindo y Edward solo miraba a Bella de manera extraña. Era como si la quisiera comer. Era raro su mirar, no estaba molesto, pero tampoco cómodo por estar ahí.

-Pero miren, quien esta acá, no es más que la linda niña nueva… - dijo una voz completamente desagradable.

Bella y Edward se dieron vuelta en dirección de donde provenía la molestosa voz, y cuando vieron quien era, a Edward se les desencajo la cara. Bella al percatarse de esto, tomo la iniciativa, claro que la motivación a esta acción no sabía lo que era realmente, si la prepotencia de la voz de la estúpida, o como miraba a Edward.

-Pero miren, quien esta acá, las barbies de la escuela… perdón pero, no hay nada aquí que les sirva para su retoque del medio día. De verdad estamos hambrientos y queremos comer, por lo tanto si nos disculpan... queremos almorzar – dijo Bella tomando asiento en la mesa, y muy cerca se el sentó Edward, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rosto, demostrando el orgullo por su chica.

-Dame esas papas, Bella. Y te la cambio por mi Pizza. – le dijo Edward ignorando a los maniquíes que estaban tras ellos.

-Pero no quiero Pizza, por algo saque las papas…- dijo Bella siguiéndole la broma y de paso haciendo un puchero. Pero no contaba con que una vez más Edward Cullen la iba a deslumbrar nuevamente. Ya había perdido la cuenta, de las veces que había hecho aquello en el transcurso del día.

-Vamos cámbiame las papas, y después de colegio te llevare…- le dijo Edward con los labios muy cerca de su oído, y con uno de sus brazos abrazándola por los hombros, tentándola con su sexy tono de voz, y con el aroma de su cuerpo que la invitaba a correr por los bosques cual ninfa detrás de su Apolo.

-¡Edward! – chillo la voz detrás.

-Pero que no entendiste, que quiero almorzar, Tanya, vete. Me moletas. –

-¡Edward Cullen! – esta vez la voz prácticamente gritaba, y toda la cafetería se congelo y los miraban atentamente. El espectáculo de Edward Cullen seguía.

-Tanya, vete, quiero almorzar, te repito por si no te quedo claro, Me m-o-l-e-s-t-a-s. – dijo Edward acentuando cada silaba, poniendo más furiosa a la barbie y dejándola en ridículo frente al resto de la escuela. Pero no se movía, por lo cual Edward se levanto y ordenando la comida de Bella y la de él dejándola ambas juntas en una sola bandeja y tomando las cosas de ambos dijo: - Parece que la niñita plástica aquí no entiende. Me arruinaste el almuerzo, muñeca. Gracias, ahora tendré que irme para no descargarme con algún inocente por tu estupidez. Vámonos Bella, hay un lugar que deseo mostrarte. – dijo Edward finalmente que tomando todas las cosas, dejo una mano libre, que tomo la de Bella firmemente como un lazo indestructible e inseparable.

Mientras Tanya estaba echando fuego. Esa niñita nueva le había declarado la guerra. Y no se las iba a ver fácil. A ella nadie le quitaba Edward Cullen. Ese hombre era de ella.

Y los Cullen maravillados con la escena, ya la barbie nunca más los iba a molestar y Bella estaba haciendo maravillas con Edward, que siguiera así, por ellos que ya se declararan novios.

-Lástima, yo quería hablar con Bella. Como va ser mi compañera de clase, tenemos el mismo horario… tenía esperanzas de que me pudiera acompañar hacer unas cosas. – lamento Alice.

-Cariño eso lo tienes que consultar primero con Edward. Él es quien se está encargando del horario libre de Bella, si es que queda algo…- dijo Jasper. Desatando la risa de los hermanos.

-Bueno chicos, yo opino que lo perdimos. – dijo Rosalie muy seriamente.

-¿A quién amor? – pregunto Emmett un tanto descolocado.

-A Edward. El perla acaba de encontrar a su dueña, ahora no será más un bad boy. Si no el teddy de Bella. Lo tiene en la palma de su mano, sin ni quiera haber movido un solo dedo. – dijo con razón absoluta Rose.

Edward Cullen era propiedad de Bella Swan, ahora la pregunta que había que confirmar era si Bella era propiedad de Edward.

Bella y Edward estaban reclinados contra un viejo y gran troco del patio de la escuela. Como era un día despejado todavía, no estaban preocupados por lo que pudiera pasar al aire libre. Estaban terminado de almorzar, y riéndose de las estupideces que encontraban a medida que se fijaban en la gente que se fijaban en ellos. Era realmente patético como se les quedaban mirando.

-Oye, no me explicaste al final porque todo el mundo se ye queda mirando…- dijo Bella luego de una risa pequeña.

-Este, no se debe ser por como ando vestido…-

-No estás bien guapo a decir verdad. –

-Tu encuentras…- le dijo Edward acercándose peligrosamente casi tocando sus narices.

-Si ese no debe ser el problema. Debe ser otra cosa, quizás yo. Debo parecer un estropajo, mira si ni siquiera ando con mi propia ropa, no tengo nada mío…- dijo Bella que en esa última frase la broma se iba acabando y entraba en juago la melancolía de la realidad. Era verdad, no tenía nada suyo.

-Bueno eso lo vamos a remediar, pero tampoco era la compañía la que despertaba esas miradas. – dijo Edward, posando una de sus fuertes manos en el rostro de Bella. Y acercándolo aún más hacia el suyo.

-Entonces, ¿Qué puede ser? – dijo Bella, quien dijo la pregunta en un susurro.

-Los celos. De verte a ti brillar, deslumbrar y dejar a todo hombre en esta escuela con la boca abierta. – dijo Edward, que había empezando con sus pulgares a realizar un leve toque contra la suave piel de Bella. – A ellas las llenas de envidia porque estas con alguien con quien matarían por una sola mirada. Lo tienes a tu merced. – dijo Edward, reconociendo que no estaba muy distante de la verdad.

-Que me estás haciendo Edward Cullen, porque no puedo despegar mis ojos de tu mirada. – le preguntó profundamente Bella.

-Debe ser por la misma razón porque no puedo yo despegar mis labios de los tuyos, princesa. – dijo Edward antes de tomar posesión de lo que le pertenecía.

Aquellos labios tersos y carnosos. Suaves y apetecibles, por fin hacían contacto con los de él. Y era maravilloso. Nunca antes había sentido esa sensación. Era estar bebiendo agua bendita. Como el más preciado de los néctares.

Se impulso una vez más a la caza de los labios de ella, y ella le respondía con la misma intensidad. Era como de supervivencia, se estaban devorando mutuamente. La mano de ella agarró firmemente la muñeca de Edward, queriendo que no despegara el contacto nunca. Había por fin encontrado el lugar a donde pertenecía. Y su lugar era al lado de él. Sin conocerlo lo mínimo, sabía lo que era un hecho.

Ella le pertenecía a él.

Y Edward no se quedaba atrás, si esto era el infierno él se quedaba gustoso. Era estar probando un poco del paraíso. Era su paraíso. Bella era su propio, exclusivo y eterno paraíso. En el lugar que su existencia debía llevarse a cabo, era su pertenencia. Lo estaba confirmando. Edward Cullen había sido cazado.

Él le pertenecía a ella.

Y sin duda el demonio estaba siendo descubierto por el más intrigante ángel, que lo haya tentado nunca antes.

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo ¡!!!!!!!!!!!! De verdad me sorprenden las alertas y los favorites…**

**Muchas gracias**

**Dedicados… a mrs. Koko quien es mi pepe grillo… **

**Jefa, no se preocupe que el cap 10 de cobarde ya lo sacaremos… cuando no se pero lo sacaremos**

**Esperando su impresión con respecto al fic…**

**Las espero en la tecla verde ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**GRACIAS**

**CAMILA CRESPITA CAMI**


	3. Disfrutando Los Placeres

Disfrutando los Placeres.

Sus labios eran la perdición, era la tensión de los placeres más increíble que pudiera encontrar. Pero nada era perfecto, y una ese contacto se rompería pronto, pero trataría de que no. Por eso mismo presiono aún más con sus manos el rostro de Bella contra el suyo. Provocando la profundización del beso. Para luego escuchar el mejor de los sonidos que su oído podría escuchar, un gemido de placer de la boca de Bella.

Estaba gimiendo por lo que él le provocaba. Si bien había experimentado muchas veces con otras mujeres, ella era diferente. Lo estaba elevando a lo más lejos de que nunca antes pudo haber estado. Era el placer mismo de besar a un ángel. Su propio ángel.

-¡Cullen! – grito alguien a lo lejos.

Pero muy lento Bella fue recobrando la conciencia, alguien los estaba llamando desde lejos. Pero los labios de Edward, eran una tentación, un expreso directo al pecado, como decían las malas lenguas era un verdadero demonio.

-¡Cullen! – gritaron de nuevo.

Esta vez fue Edward quien se quejó, terminando el beso por completo, alzando la vista y parándose, miro quien lo llamaba. Era el estúpido de Newton. Ahora que quería, y justo cuando estaba de lo mejor con Bella.

-Cullen, te necesito… dios que belleza, tu nombre…- dijo newton tratando de sonar sexy, mientras Bella se paraba, pero su cara era de confusión. Mientras que la cara de Newton era una cascada de baba, esa belleza que tenia Cullen, entre sus brazos, no podía ser real. Ella era como una ninfa, sobre todo en el marco de esa visión. Con su pelo castaño un poco desordenado y desparramado por sus hombros, aumentándose por el efecto que el fondo de la naturaleza de Forks le brindaba.

Y realmente Bella, estaba hecha una furia. No era justo, por fin iba recién a empezar a disfrutar de su día con Edward. Y llega este palmazo que de la estaba mirando como si fuera el mejor trozo de carne y eso le cargaba, así también la miraba de repente Jacob en Phoenix. Y ahora se le venía a la mente el vivido recuerdo de la cara de Jacob, cuando se le insinuaba, y sobre todo cuando estaban con Leah. Era una desagradable cara de gozo que daba repulsión.

-Swan, quien mierda eres, porque nos interrumpes así… ¿quién te crees que eres? – dijo Bella, un poco molesta. Si bien ese tonto le había interrumpido su beso. Su beso con Edward Cullen. Y le evocaban los recuerdos más desagradables de su antigua vida.

-Swan, ¿Cuánto? – insistió Newton.

-Te dije que no te importa – le repitió Bella.

-Que mierda quieres Newton… se me acaba la paciencia. Y créeme que no quiero entrenar con tu cara – le dijo Edward. Con su postura desafiante. Acallando cualquier pretensión de discutirle algo.

-Yo…. Este, Cullen…-

-Apúrate, que no me gusta que gasten mi apellido – dijo Edward perdiendo cada vez más la paciencia.

- este, la cosa es que este fin de semana hay una fiesta, en la casa que colinda con el río. La estamos organizando nosotros, queríamos saber si venías… tu sabes… lo que ero implica…-

-Si lo sé, no soy estúpido. Pero de verdad no sé. Veré como resultan al final las cosas. – le contesto indiferente Edward. - ¡Ah! Y Newton, ándate y para de babear, antes que te rompa la cara. – termino Edward.

Newton, como alma quien la lleva el diablo se fue raudamente, si Cullen te ofrecía romperte la cara, era mejor que huyeras, antes que cambiara de parecer. Sin duda era un maldito.

Bella estaba sorprendida. Sin duda Edward Cullen era un tipo que era imposible de imaginárselo. No correspondía a ningún tipo de encasillamiento. Imposible, escapaba a todo rigor y selección.

-Que significa que tu vayas a ese tipo de megas fiestas – Bella sabia la calidad de esas fiestas, ella también había participado en Phoenix, era necesario unos bueno cojones para seguirle el ritmo a esa destrucción en masa. Y sobre todo con Edward Cullen al lado, lo mínimo era esperarse eso.

-Problemas, complicaciones, diversión, entretención, o sea todo lo que pueden esperar en una fiesta – dijo honestamente Edward.

-Entonces si eres tan demandado porque no vas y te dejas de complicaciones. – dijo Bella entre su inocencia y lo simple de ver su realidad.

Edward se dio vuelta hacia ella, y con sus dos fuertes y poderosas manos volvió a sostenerle el rostro de Bella. Y mirando profundamente sus ojos, le hablo en aquel tono, que pidiera lo que pidiera se o daría. Aquel tono que si te pedía sexo ahí mismo, ella sería la primera en desnudarse y suplicar.

-Porque tenía planeado pasarlo contigo, ya que si voy a esa fiesta, no las disfrutaría, además prefiero pasar el tiempo contigo. Es como si el tiempo no existiera, aunque suene paradójico. – le explico Edward.

-Mmm y que haríamos…-

-No sé, cualquier cosa, quizás salir por ahí. –

-Como por ejemplo ir al cine… - dijo tentando Bella a Edward.

-Si puede ser, y luego ir a comer. No sé, estoy dispuesto a lo que quieras. – dijo Edward ya recogiendo sus cosas, para partir a las ultimas horas de clase.

-Mmm me parece buena idea, podríamos ir al cine y luego ir a comer algo. O si hay como una especie de bar, también puede ser, pero el problema sería mi identificación…- dijo Bella.

-Eso déjamelo a mí, tú tranquila que el viernes saldremos tú y yo – dijo Edward encantándola una vez más.

-¿Es una cita? – dijo Bella un poco temerosa. Como que había algo que la hacía pensar que Edward Cullen no era el tipo de citas. Pero no sabía había algo que la atraía de él profundamente y tenía que confirmar sus pretensiones a la vez.

-No sé honestamente, veamos que sale de aquí para el viernes, ¿te parece? – maestro pensó Bella, genial, ni se comprometía no se corría, estaba bien. Pero sin duda sabían que ambos deseaban lo mismo. Estar juntos.

Edward y Bella, entraron nuevamente al gran edificio, naturalmente, el beso había quedado atrás, no se estaban ni abrazando ni sosteniendo las manos. Era naturalidad pura, ellos solamente. En eso Tanya vuelve a pararse en frente de ellos. Sin escatimar en la marida sobre ellos, sobre todo la inquisidora, como buscando cuan cercanos eran. Pero no pudo descubrir nada, mientras tras ella se posicionaban otras "barbies", según Bella. También rubias platinadas una a cada costado de Tanya.

-Edward, cariño, ¿iras a la fiesta el viernes? Me podrías pasar a buscar y disfrutaríamos de algunas cosillas – dijo Tanya, sonando provocativa, pero para Edward resultaba estar escuchando la peor canción que pudo haber escuchado. Mientras Bella no podía creer lo estúpida que era esta pobre mujer. No entendía cuando la gente no la quiere ver acaso.

-No, Tanya, no voy a ir, ahora si nos disculpan estamos un poco atrasado a clase – dijo Edward, ahora tomando la mano de Bella, con el fin de que lo siguiera, y entrara con él a esa clase.

-Pero como, ¿tienes mejores planes? Si es así podemos ir juntos, ya tú sabes cómo te gusta salir conmigo –

La paciencia a Edward en ese instante se le acabo. Y noto por primera vez en el día la cantidad de miradas que se posaban sobre ellos, era abismante, sorprendentemente eran muchas, casi toda la escuela los miraba. Atentamente sin desperdiciar ni un segundo de su actuar.

-No Tanya, no creo que te gustaría ser el violín en una cita…-

Y todos los testigos aguantaron la respiración. Gran sorpresa gran, Edward Cullen tenía una cita, en uno de los días más importantes de todos, donde estaba la fiesta que reivindicaba el status quo de la escuela. Determinaba quienes seguían siendo populares o quiénes no. Era la fiesta que había que asistir como fuera. Y Edward Cullen, el bad boy, el objeto deseado, el chico, no asistiría. Tenía una cita.

-Y se puede saber con quién tienes esa cita, porque si es conmigo es una extraña forma de pedírmelo – dijo Tanya, que para karma de Edward, todavía tenía la concepción de que ellos debían estar juntos si o si, por haber sido escogidos la pareja ideal, hace un tiempo atrás. De verdad era una estupidez.

Bella no cabía en la sorpresa que estaba viendo, era increíble era chica, como tan, tan, simplemente no habían palabras para describirla, la había superado con creces.

-Tanya como se te ocurre que saldré contigo, ¿por quién me tomas? – dijo Edward totalmente desesperado de la situación. Tendrían que irse, estaba el desastre con creces, todos ahora se preguntarían con quien saldría el viernes, y él no quería arriesgar más a Bella, sobre todo a la envidia de las perritas falderas, que lo seguían. Eran peligrosas y unas verdaderas brujas. – Me hartaste, no quiero que te me cruces más ¿ok? O también lo tengo que dibujar. Vámonos, me harte de la situación – dijo finalmente Edward, pero caminado en dirección contraria al salón. Y con Bella firmemente agarrada de la mano.

-Edward, calma, para. A donde vamos – dijo Bella intentando parar a Edward.

- Nos vamos, me harte. Vamos apúrate – dijo cortante Edward.

-Pero no podemos… las clases todavía no terminan –

-Me hartaron estos imbéciles, que se creen, andar cuestionándome. Como se creen. No podemos seguir así, nos harán la vida imposible, súbete al auto – dijo Edward realmente molesto. La paciencia se le había acabado.

Bella estaba impávida.

-Edward lo lamento, nunca quise ser un malestar – dijo Bella

-A que viene eso…- dijo Edward sin comprender.

-A que por mi culpa, te exasperaste y puede que tengas castigo luego, yo lo siento de verdad…-

-Pero mensa, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Solo de hacerme uno de los días más gratos en esta estúpida escuela. Calma no te sientas culpable. – dijo Edward tomando la mano de Bella, y mientras salían de la escuela. Iban a dirección contraria al camino que deberían seguir para ir a la casa. Extrañándole a Bella.

-Pero la casa está para el otro lado. – dijo extrañada.

-Lo sé, no vamos a la casa. Vamos a Port Angels. –

-Y que hay en Port Angels. –

-Bueno hay varias cosas, de partida una librería que deseo pasar. Luego unas tiendas de ropa, y otras cosas interesantes que ver – dijo Edward.

-Mmm, suena como un buen plan. – dijo Bella.

Edward luego le sonrió sutilmente. Y partieron raudamente a Port Angels.

Estaban llegando a Port Angels, y Bella miraba detenidamente todo, por fin se estaba dando cuenta como era esa zona del estado de Washington, sin duda era muy distinta a lo que había visto en el Phoenix, aquí era todo más verde. Y todavía no le tocaba el invierno, pero se veía que hacía mucho frio. En todo el día no se había sacado su chaleco.

Mientras Edward se le seguía sosteniendo firmemente su mano, y de vez en cuando le hacia un leve cariñito.

En eso suena el celular de Edward.

Edward tuvo que soltar la mano de Bella, y pescando su celular, vio que era Emmett. Viendo la hora, todavía estaban en clase, así que lo más seguro debió haber sido que este estuviera en problemas o en algún baño de la escuela.

-¡¿Qué paso?! – pregunto Edward

-_¿Dónde te has metido? –_

_-_¿Por qué paso algo? –

-_Sí, las yeguas de la escuela estan con las hormonas revolucionadas, te estan buscando –_

_-_No, de verdad que paso –

-_Solo queremos saber dónde te has llevado a Bella. –_

_-_Por ahí, volvemos después de la hora de comida. –

-_Ok, pero avísale a mamá puede que se preocupe por ella – _

- Si ok, ¿algo más? –

-_Sí, ¿Qué mierda te fumaste? –_

_-_¿Por qué? – verdaderamente extrañado le pregunto Edward.

-_Porque te escapaste de la escuela, pero con alguien, especialmente con alguien, y sabemos que no es para que te haga un favor, precisamente. –_

-Emmett, hermano de verdad no es de tu incumbencia, nos vemos más tarde – corto abruptamente Edward.

-¿Qué pasó? – pregunto un poco preocupada Bella.

-Nada importante, ni que valga la pena – dijo Edward.

-Seguro…. – dijo Bella, probando la veracidad de Edward.

-Si, a todo esto tengo que hablar para avisar que llegaremos después de la comida. – dijo Edward, marcando el teléfono del celular de su mamá. - ¡Mamá, hola!, oye este, Bella me acompañó a Port Angels, volvemos después de la cena, a si que no nos esperen ¿ok?... si eso te quiero… si mamá… la cuido con mi vida…. Te quiero ¡Bye! – corto finalmente Edward.

-Ja ja, no puedo creer que seas así. – dijo Bella.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto extrañado Edward.

-nunca me había encontrado con una persona así. – Dijo Bella con un dejo de melancolía.

-Bella... que pasa... tú sabes que puedo confiar en mí – dijo Edward, a partir del cambio de mirada de Bella. Su rostro prácticamente se modifico completamente y la tristeza llegaba a sus ojos.

-No es nada, de verdad. –

-Entonces porque se fue la alegría de tus ojos –

-No quiero hablar de eso Edward, por favor. –

-¿Paso algo en Phoenix? –

-Pasaron muchas cosas allá –

-Bella, obviamente pasaron muchas cosas…-

-Pero, además de mis padres…- dijo Bella interrumpiendo a Edward.

-Dime, entonces…-

-Es un poco complicado –

-Soy todos oídos, no soy tonto o eso es lo que creo –

-No sé –

-A ver quizás con un exquisito café en la librería que tengo que pasar te ayude, ¿verdad? –

-¿Por qué quieres saber con tanta insistencia? –

-Porque me importas y me preocupas, y además quiero saber – dijo Edward con un dejo de picardía en sus ojos.

-Edward, de verdad, no me acomodaría decirte, es entre vergonzoso y pedante lo que me paso – dijo Bella.

-Vamos, de seguro lo puedo manejar, ¿confías en mí? – dijo Edward intimidando con su mirada profunda a Bella.

-Si –

-Bueno entonces demuéstralo – dijo Edward, y a la vez sorprendiendo a Bella con un leve toque en sus labios.

Edward y Bella entraron a la librería, la cual tenía anexada a ella una cafetería, no estaba muy llena, habían unas cinco personas adentro. Y en la tienda había un señor en la caja, leyendo. Que al sonido de las campanas de la entrada despegó su vista del libro y miro a las personas que estaban entrando.

-Hola, Edward. Hace tiempo que no te aparecías por acá. ¿Qué te había pasado chico? – le pregunto el dueño de la tienda.

-Hola, señor Wilde. Pero he tenido unas complicaciones en la escuela. –

-Bueno, está bien. Pero quien es la Diana1 que te acompaña en esta ocasión. Primera vez que te veo acompañado Edward. Me estas sorprendiendo – dijo cómicamente.

-Ja ja, gracias señor Wilde. Pero ella es Bella, es una amiga muy pero muy especial. –

-Hola, soy Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Bella. – dijo Bella presentándose formalmente al señor Wilde, extendiendo su mano, para saludarse. Pero en vez de darle el saludo completo, le tomo la mano y la beso caballerescamente. Sorprendiendo tanto a Edward como a Bella. Y Bella sorprendida dirigió su mirada a Edward, tratando de descubrir que había detrás de tanta galantería de parte del amigo de este. Pero solo encontró en la mirada de Edward, un brillo especial, que detonaba un orgullo, profundo. Ese orgullo que se veía en las parejas. Sobre todo cuando la mujer recibía gestos de galantería y el hombre en este caso se sentía totalmente orgulloso de "su" chica. Bella después de esto sólo sintió con más fuerza el agarre de la mano y el brazo de Edward alrededor de su cintura.

-Un gusto preciosa. Bella. Siente como en casa. Cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas –

-Wilde, ella va a estar conmigo – dijo Edward tratando de hacerle entender que Bella no estaba sola.

-Querida, no le hagas caso a este chico. Es un embustero –

-Ja ja, no se preocupe señor Wilde, soy muy difícil de sobrellevar, tengo un humor de perros. –

-Yo sabía, que esta chica era de armas tomar. Sin duda Edward tu gusto encontró su cauce, chico. Apúrate antes que te la ganen. – dijo pícaramente el señor Wilde.

-No se preocupe. Ya estamos trabajando en eso señor Wilde. – dijo Edward.

Ambos se internaron en la librería con una risa, en los labios. Edward fue a las partes de los estrenos académicos. Que justo estaba destacando una nueva edición de unos de Nietzsche, que sin duda era de sus favoritos. Sorprendiendo a Bella, quien lo miraba a distancia. Estaba conociendo a un Edward sin máscaras ni condiciones como en la escuela. Estaba viendo al Edward natural. Aquel que la recibió con unos pantalones en posición pecaminosa, y una actitud de cuidado. Era nuevamente cuando ella se preguntaba ¿Quién era ese chico?

Mientras Edward estaba inserto en el análisis de los libros de uno de sus filósofos alemanes favoritos, Bella se dirigió a un área en donde decía _Literatura Inglesa._ Lamentablemente, se acordó de la destruida colección que dejo en Phoenix. Tenía unos libros geniales. Y sus favoritos que sin duda ahora debían ser ceniza en su casa.

Se topo con un libro que desde afuera le llamaba la atención. Era una obra de arte, era de una edición de lujo sin duda. Las costuras eran sutiles y maravillosas. Cuando se acercó, sintió que sus ojos se llenaron de irrigación, se estaba aguantando para liberar aquellas lágrimas. Era de su autora favorita lejos. _Jane Austen_. Era una recopilación de lujo de todas las novelas. Bella lo tomo entre sus manos y lo sintió vibrar, ese libro la estaba llamando. Sin duda en las noches extrañaba leer a su autora favorita. Era un placer. La interpretaba tanto.

-¿Te gusta? – le pregunto Edward al oído sorpresivamente, provocando un pequeño salto en Bella.

-¡Qué!, ¡Ah!, si Jane Austen es mi autora favorita. Y mis libros bueno, quedaron calcinados al igual que todas mis otras pertenencias. –

-Bueno entonces lo llevamos –

-¡Qué!, No, no podemos, o sea no puedo. No tengo dinero –

-Dije que lo llevamos, o sea que si lo llevamos. Pago yo –

-No, no puedo aceptarlo –

-Si puedes, lo aceptaras como un regalo de mi parte –

-No Edward, no puedo –

-Vamos preciosa, no me compliques la existencia más de lo que ya está, dame el libro. – y la mirada de Edward era penetrante y desafiante. Pero sobre todo intimidante. Bella en ese instante se sintió completamente desnuda ante él. Era como si estuviera a sus pies, ofreciéndose en bandeja de plata a sus servicios. Estaba perdiendo la cordura acaso. O estaba descubriendo los placeres de Edward Cullen.

-Edward…-

-No, no esta vez vamos, te quiero mostrar algo. – dijo Edward tomándole una de las manos y a la vez tomando el libro, que lo junto con unos dos libros nuevos de Nietzsche.

La llevo al área de los clásicos universales. Ese hombre estaba llevando a la locura a Bella, Edward no se encajaba con ningún perfil tradicional de acuerdo a los personajes tradicionales de la escuela. Sobre todo en los que se refieren a los "bad boys".

-Edward, de verdad que me sorprendes. Filosofía contemporánea primero. Ahora con los clásicos, de verdad que me tienes completamente descolocada. – le dijo Bella.

-Ja ja, cariño soy como una caja de bombones. Exquisitamente lleno de sorpresas. – dijo Edward tentando nuevamente al auto control de Bella.

-¿Qué pretendes detrás de todo esto Edward? –

-Mmm ¿quieres la verdad? –

-Completa y sin cesura –

-Quiero…-

-Chicos ¿escogieron ya algo? – los interrumpió el señor Wilde.

-Si señor Wilde. Estos libros de Nietzsche y este de la señorita Austen. Ahora quiero que bella escoja un clásico, pero no se cual. – le dijo Edward.

-Ok, no te preocupes. Pásame esos por mientras, y les mandare a preparar unos cafés. ¿Alguno en especial princesa? –

-Eh… un capuchino, gracias señor Wilde –

-Ok, y para ti Edward, ¿lo de siempre verdad? –

-Sí señor Wilde, muchas gracias. De inmediato vamos, antes escogeremos un libro más –

-No te preocupes chico, hay tiempo – dijo el señor Wilde antes de irse hacia la caja con los libros y luego hacia la cafetería.

-Bueno, cual es el clásico que más te gusta o es tu favorito – le pregunto Edward a Bella.

-Mmm, no se hay varios, pero no sé… ya con ese libreo Edward está bien. De verdad… -

-Bella, ¿cuál es tu clásico favorito? – le insistió Edward.

-A ver no se si es clásico, completamente. Pero es Drácula. Si lo sé puedo ser patética. Pero en verdad, me gusta ese libro y…-

-Shh, está bien no te he dicho nada – dijo Edward quien para callarla le puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios. - ¿está bien ok?, lo llevaremos ahora ese café que estoy desando fervientemente. – dijo Edward mientras Bella asistía con la cabeza y unos ojos notablemente sorprendidos.

Edward buscó el libro, y tomando una edición de lujo, lo llevo a la caja donde estaban el resto de los libros que habían escogido ambos. Edward tomó la mano de Bella y se dirigieron a la cafetería, en donde la mesera ya los estaba esperando con sus cafés.

-Hola Edward – dijo coquetamente la mesera.

-Hola…- dijo Edward sin mirarla, pero Bella aún así un poco molesta, como era posible que todas las mujeres le coquetearan.

-Te traje tu café, y con un regalo del señor Wilde. – dijo acercándose a Edward.

-Steff, de verdad no necesito tu filtreo con Cullen, no ves que anda con su chica, bueno Bella toma asiento, que los muffin, van por mi cuenta y son un regalo para ti – dijo sorpresivamente el señor Wilde. Y la cara de la chica se deformó, y miro a Edward nuevamente buscando su mirada, pero no la encontró. Edward estaba mirando a la chica, atentamente a su rostro. Que le pasaba a este hombre, quien era esta chica que lo tenía babeando. Seguía preguntándose la mesera mientras que Wilde la apartaba y le insistía que se fuera.

Bella levantando las cejas, tomo asiento y se maravillo, con los muffin que tenía en frente. Y su café desprendía un olor espectacular. Ya estaba gozando de placer. Mientras levanto su mirada y se la topo con Edward a quien le brillaba la mirada, mientras tomaba su café y lo acercaba a sus labios, tomando un pequeño sorbo.

-¿De qué es tu café? – le pregunto Bella a Edward.

-Mokachino. Chocolate con café –

-Ja ja, chocolate. Mmm rico, ¿inter cambiemos? –

-Mmm, no. Me gusta mi café. No tengo muffin ¿Por qué debería intercambiarte mi café? –

-Te doy muffin –

-Mmm, tendría que pensarlo. – dijo Edward

-Ja ja, eres malo, juegas con mis sentimientos. –

-No, yo no juego, solo estoy jugando con mis posibilidades –

-Eres un tramposo –

-No Bella. Nunca jugaría con tus sentimientos, son algo más que valiosos, son realmente un tesoro. –

-Deja de decir tanta cosas, Edward – dijo Bella tratando se bajar la tensión y de tratando de romper el encanto de la mirada de Edward.

-Bueno, está bien. Bella tenemos una conversación pendiente. –

-Edward, no sé…. –

-Bella por favor, quiero conocerte más. Estar más cerca de ti. Necesito saber que te paso. Puedes confiar en mí. –

-Ah…- suspiro Bella.

-Va a ser como nuestra terapia. Tú te confiesas conmigo y yo me confieso contigo – le dijo Edward como explicándole un sabroso plan.

-Ja ja. Menso, bueno a ver por donde empiezo…-

-Por el principio cariño. – dijo Edward poniéndose cómodo y a la vez acercando su mano a las de Bella dándole un apoyo simbólico y verdadero. El cuerpo de Bella estaba teniendo reacciones raras, tras el toque de Edward, fue una especie de corriente la que la atravesó dejándola sin respiración.

-Bueno, este yo en Phoenix, tenía un novio. Se llama Jacob Black. Pero pasó algo. – le dijo Bella, mientras que la reacción de Edward fue arisca, frunció el seño, y demostró una mirada un poco más inquisitiva y profunda escudriñando en las profundidades chocolates de Bella. – Bueno lo que paso ese día, el del incendio, fue como el día maldito. A la salida de la escuela, vi en el estacionamiento a mi ex, con una amiga, besándose. Y ahí se confirmaron muchos temores, y comportamientos extraños que había sucedido. Lo lamentable que paso justo el día que se incendio la casa. Y sólo los volví a ver cuando me dieron el alta en el hospital luego que tus padres me fueron a buscar. Y en realidad no quiero saber más de ellos. – le dijo Bella.

-¿Ese maldito te traiciono con tu amiga? – dijo Edward con un tono profundamente de enojo.

-¡Ah!, Edward no me vengas con eso, es como si tu nunca hubieras salido con dos chicas a la vez. – dijo Bella tratando de cortar y cambiar el tema, de verdad no quería seguir hablando.

-O sea si, Bella he salido con dos chicas a la vez, pero nunca tan estúpido como tener una novia oficial y traicionarla con su amiga. Si yo tengo una relación oficial, seria fiel. Con pensamiento, palabra, obra y misión. – dijo Edward acercándose al rostro de Bella. Mientras esta estaba nuevamente sin respiración, totalmente deslumbrada por lo dicho por Edward, y por la seriedad de mismo.

-Ah – suspiro nuevamente Bella.

-Y qué paso con el tarado, te dijo algo más. ¿Te prometió buscarte acá? – le pregunto Edward.

-No, yo le pedí que no lo quería ver nunca más en mi vida. Pero con uno, Seth, deseo seguir en contacto. Se podría decir que es el único amigo que deseo mantener, en realidad era el único amigo verdadero que tenía. –

-Bueno haremos lo posible para comunicarnos, con él verdad. –

-Gracias Edward, de verdad – dijo Bella acercándose al rostro de este y depositándole un lindo beso en la mejilla.

Siguieron conversando de cosas triviales, y se terminaron los cafés y los muffin. Estaban terminando de recoger los libros, y Bella se acuerda, que necesitaba por lo menos comprarse dos mudas de ropa. Por lo menos antes de que saliera con Alice, pero el problema era que le daba una cosa muy cercana a la vergüenza a pedirle otro favor más, luego de que este le compro los libros.

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto Edward al ver que ella estaba abstraída en sus pensamientos.

-¡¿Qué?! No este nada, no este –

-Bella… que pasó –

-No, este es que me acorde, que necesito unas mudas de ropa… y –

-¡Ah! De veras que algo habíamos acordado. Pero podemos adelantar algo. Estaría bueno que tuvieras una chaqueta que te pueda abrigar más. Para el sábado ya tengo una salida preparada y necesitarás unos buenos zapatos. Pero el viernes saldremos a comprarte más ropa y luego a nuestra cita ¿ok? – le dijo Edward.

-Gracias – dijo Bella con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Pasaron lo que quedaba de tarde viendo unas mudas para Bella. Los dos seguían hablando de cosas triviales, pero cosas que los acercaban cada vez más. Eran ese estilo de conversaciones que eran banales, de anécdotas de sus cortas vidas. Pero que a la vez les permitían descubrir casi todas las cosas que tenían en común, las cuales no eran pocas. Pero sobre todo siguieron disfrutando del tiempo, juntos. Eran simplemente un chico con una chica, nada de pasados y de reputaciones. De pérdidas y de descubrimientos. Eran simplemente dos personas conociéndose y viendo lo parecidos que eran. Estaban sorprendidos, era increíble la química que tenían, nunca hubieran pensado anteriormente que en esas condiciones conocerían a una persona tan semejante.

-Uf, no doy más por favor, ¿nos podemos ir a la casa? – dijo cansadísimamente Bella.

-Si eso te iba a proponer. Mañana igual hay escuela y estoy muerto – dijo Edward, haciendo andar al automóvil.

Estaban saliendo de Port Angels, cuando en eso empieza a sonar el celular de Edward nuevamente y este logra ver que lo llaman esta vez desde la casa.

-¿Bella, puedes hablar tu? –

-Si no hay problema. ¿Aló? – contesto Bella.

-_¡Bella, cariño!, ¿Cómo estan y donde vienen? – _les pregunto por el teléfono Esme.

-Este recién estamos tomando la carretera para Forks, saliendo de Port Angels –

-¿_Están bien?, terminamos de comer, les dejare la comida en la cocina. Ya que nos vamos a ir acostar. Cariño lo que te quería pedir, por favor es que mañana te quedes con migo para solucionar y ponernos de acuerdo con tus cosas. Además llego un sobre a nombre tuyo… -_

-Si Esme, no hay problema mañana me quedaré en casa contigo. Oye y ese sobre dice quien es el remitente – dijo Bella, pero al mismos tiempo Edward hizo una especie de pucherito con su boca, al enterarse de que Bella no iría mañana a la escuela con él.

-_No cariño, pero lo he dejado en cima de tu cama, para que lo veas cuando llegues. Nos vemos en un rato, dile a Edward que maneje con cuidado. –_

-Gracias Esme, nos vemos en un rato – termino diciendo Bella y cortando la comunicación.

-Y ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo? –

-Bueno, que todos se estan yendo acostar, y que la comida nos la dejaron en la cocina. Y que mañana no podré ir a la escuela, ya que vamos a terminar de coordinar mi traslado hacia acá. Dijo de sobre manera de que manejaras con cuidado. –

-Si claro como no…- completo Edward en tono cómico. Y este se giro para ver el rostro de Bella, esperando el feedback de la broma que acababa de realizar, pero cuando la vio, en sus ojos descubrió un sesgo de preocupación. Y tomando sólidamente una de las manos de Bella le preguntó – Y ¿Qué es lo que te dijo mi madre para que te pusieras en esa actitud de tanta preocupación? –

-Llegó un sobre a mi nombre y sin remitente. –

-Y estás preocupada por…. – dijo Edward sin entender mucho el porqué de la preocupación por Bella.

-Es muy raro que me llegue algo a menos de 48 horas de haberme mudado… -

-Si sin duda muy raro. Esperemos que no sea algo nada malo. –

-Y ¿que malo podría ser? –

-No sé, tu eres la que está preocupada. Pero lo que mi retorcidamente puede que diga. Es que no te extrañes si resultan ser los que provocaron el incendio en tu casa. –

-Y tu porqué crees que fue provocado el incendio y no algún hecho no intencional – pregunto un poco más escéptica Bella.

-Porque al momento de que mis padres se enteraron del incendio la única forma en que haya pasado esa catástrofe es mediante la provocación de ese incendio. Tus padres eran inocentes, y al parecer no tenían enemigos tan directos. –

-Si en eso tienes razón, mis padres no poseían enemigos tan directos, nunca antes vi alguna señal de amenaza, pero aún así es una sorpresa ese sobre. Que realmente no sé si me quiero enterar quien lo mandó –

-Bueno calma. No creo que sea algo tan grave. La única pena que me molesta ahora, es que mañana no me vas acompañar. –

-Bueno tampoco lo tenía presupuestado ya que, si iría mañana lo haría como una estudiante enrolada en la escuela. –

-Mmm eso significaba que Alice pasaría al lado tuyo todo el tiempo… -

-Bueno si, si es mi compañera de clases. Tú no estás en las mismas clases que yo. –

-Como me gustaría cambiar eso… -dijo Edward descolocando nuevamente a Bella.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –

-Porque me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, es como el disfrute de un placer, pero el placer más dicho y predilecto que he podido sentir en años. –

-Suenas como si lo hubieras estado buscando por años… -

-Es que en verdad así ha sido, nunca antes me he sentido así, no quiero alardear por mi experiencia, pero es verdad la tengo, no soy un santo. No soy un monje. Pero tú provocas placeres diferentes, placeres que estoy muy dispuesto y dichoso de disfrutar. –

-¡Edward!, para, no de verdad. Ja ja, es que suena tan extraño. Ja ja – continuo Bella riéndose, incrédula por la confesión de Edward.

-Pero ¿Por qué? –

-Porque no te creo. Es que esto no puede ser real. En menos de 48 horas que nos conocemos, y ya casi estamos en las declaraciones profundamente sentimentales. Cuando ni tú y yo creo que estamos dispuestos a enfrentar algo más serio. No creo que sea necesario, no creo que lo necesitemos. –

-A sí que no quieres algo serio… -

-No, no quiero nada serio, mi antiguo novio me dejo hastiada de las relaciones. Quiero sentir la libertad. –

-Y esa actitud sólo por la situación que resulto todo – dijo extrañado y sorprendido Edward.

-Es que mira lo que ha sido el día de hoy. Si las miradas mataran, estaría más profunda que cualquier otra ruina romana. Había por lo menos tres mujeres dispuestas a matarme por solo estar cerca de ti, o compartir contigo. El problema es que no estoy dispuesta a este ataque gratuito a mi persona, por estar cerca de ti. –

- O sea dices que no quieres estar conmigo –

-No quiero un intento de asesinato por estar contigo. Pero deseo que lo sepas, me encanta estar contigo. Es casi como si fuera una fuerza externa que nos impulsa a estar alrededor tuyo, pero no obligada, si no al contraria disfrutando del placer que generas. Pero estoy asustada. No quiero una relación ahora, estoy asustada. No quiero sufrimiento por un buen tiempo. Ya tengo bastantes problemas por ahora. –

-Te entiendo Bella, si yo también estoy un poco asustado, por el hecho de que esta atracción no es normal, pero lo único que te pido, que no me alejes de ti. Me gusta mucho estar contigo. Acepto lo que me des aunque sea un patético papel como un amigo más en tu nueva vida. –

-Edward, no eres patético. Al contrario, eres la primera persona que quiero que este acá siempre a mi lado. No podría alejarte de mí, sería como mutilarme. Pero solo ahora te puedo ofrecer mi amistad, la más profunda y la más fiel y confiable. Pero no más. Todavía estoy curándome. –

Edward se hizo un costado en el camino, estaciono el auto, pero aun andando, encendió una de las luces al interior, para poder ver bien el rostro de Bella. Y tomando con una de sus manos el mentón de ella. Le dijo viéndola profundamente a los ojos.

-Como te dije acepto lo que me des. Estaré ahí siempre que me necesites. Solo déjame ayudarte en esta cura, déjame curarte. Déjame estar cerca de ti, estar contigo, no me importa el titulo de mi puesto, solo déjame estar junto a ti. – dijo Edward alzándole el rostro y a la acercó hacia él, y con su boca levemente abierta, capturo los suaves labios de Bella, como nunca antes, la corriente eléctrica que corrió por ambos por igual, fue más profunda y más impactante que antes, la mano de Edward avanzó con más premura hacia la nuca de Bella, acercando el rostro aún más en contra del rostro de Edward, pero lo que de verdad sorprendió fue que Bella, alzó sus manos hacia el cabello de Edward intensificando aún más su cercanía. Lo único que Edward estaba seguro era que quizás, existía la posibilidad de que Bella realmente le correspondiera sus sentimientos. Pero ¿Cuáles sentimientos?

Se despegaron con un sutil sonido entre sus bocas, y Bella con un coquero rubor en sus mejillas, acaricio el rostro de Edward. sus ojos brillaban en los del otro. Era como si estuvieran con un secreto que ambos solamente sabían. Estaban en su burbuja cuando otro llamado, pero esta vez de sus cuerpos les rompió el encanto. Estaban sonando fuertemente sus estómagos.

-Bueno creo que es hora de ir alimentarte. –

-Si estoy muerta de hambre, no me había dado cuenta. –

-Vamos a casa. –

Tras esto Edward retomo el camino hacia Forks, pero algo había cambiado, era como si ellos mismos no podían controlar sus cuerpos, necesitaban tocarse, Edward tomaba firmemente la mano de Bella mientras ella se la sostenía con la otra, le hacía cariño con la otra. Era una caricia cómplice, de cariño aunque más profundo y más significativo que una simple amistad, había algo más y se sentía.

Llegaron a la casa, y estaba con algunas luces encendidas, las esenciales para que Bella y Edward entraran. Bajaron las cosas, y Edward se ofreció a subirlas. Mientras Bella se quedaba en la oficina para preparar la comida.

Edward vio hacia la habitación de sus padres, estaban conversando, y de seguro era sobre, Bella pero este no quería saber más, él ya se sentía con el conocimiento necesario para confiar en ella y sobre todo para protegerla sobre todas las cosas. Como un fiero león.

Bajando hacia la cocina y vio que Bella, estaba llenado unos vasos con jugo, la comida ya estaba caliente, y servida. Y a Edward nadie le quitaba la sonrisa que se le estaba formando en el rostro. Bella le daba la espalda, y cuando ya dejo los vasos sobre la mesa, los brazos de Edward la rodearon por la cintura, atrayéndola contra él, y susurrándole en el oído le dijo;

-Gracias por la atención querida –

-¡Ay!, tonto me asustaste, ya está servido, hay alguna novedad –

-No, estan casi todos durmiendo, pero come, por favor –

Los dos empezaron a comer, casi en silencio. Tenían hambre. Pero todo estaba bien, todo estaba tranquilo. Cuando terminaron de comer, Bella lavó lo platos, a pesar de la queja de Edward, pero este insistió en secar. Y luego los dos subieron. Pero esta vez la habitación de los padres de Edward estaba a oscuras.

Ya estaban en la sala de estar del piso de ambos, cuando dividendo las cosas que habían adquirido, y Bella entrando distraídamente a su habitación, se encuentra con el sobre, que le había dicho Esme anteriormente. Lo tomo entre sus manos y abriéndolo, su cara cambio, era blanco como un fantasma.

-Edward – dijo con un temor que helaba hasta los más cálidos climas. Y la reacción de Edward no era de esperarse, corrió hacia Bella y entró a la habitación de ella.

-¡¿Qué paso?! – pregunto casi desesperadamente Edward.

-Edward… ay Edward me estan buscando, me estan buscando…. – dijo Bella lanzándose en el refugio de los brazos de Edward, quien la estaba conteniendo, pero la impresión de su rostro era evidente pero también reflejaba un miedo en él, que quería decir Bella con que la estaban buscando, quien la estaba buscando.

-Calma, nadie te va hacer daño mientras este yo acá. Nadie te va a tocar. No mientras estés conmigo, calma cariño –

-Tengo miedo, Edward, ¿Qué pasara ahora? –

-Nada, nada te pasará. Yo estoy acá. – dijo Edward abrazando a Bella, pero esta ya estaba temblando. Por lo cual se recostaron en la cama de esta.

Y quedándose así, Edward le seguía murmurando palabras de seguridad en su oído, mientras esta se estabilizaba y abrazándolo fuertemente cae en los brazos de Morfeo. Mientras Edward, la abrazaba más fuerte contra él, y le besaba constantemente en su coronilla, solo deseando darle la seguridad que ella deseaba en ese minuto.

**Bueno eso es**

**Espero que les guste… una nueva entrega de este naciente fic…**

**Dedicación, a todas aquellas que me agregan en sus alertas y favoritos muchas gracias de verdad**

**En especial a mi Beta Mrs. Koko…**

**Nos vemos **

**Besos **

**Saludos **

**Cami**

1 Haciendo referencia a la diosa de la mitología romana, **Diana** era la diosa virgen de la caza y protectora de la naturaleza. Su diosa griega equivalente en la literatura es Artemisa, si bien en cuanto a culto era de origen itálico.


	4. Chispazos de Realidad

Chispazos de Realidad

La noche había sido dura, no sabía cómo logro dormirse luego de tal impresión, pero sin duda los ahora familiares brazos de Edward Cullen, le habían ayudado. Cuando recupero la conciencia luego de su estado onírico, noto que dentro de la habitación había más luz de la normal, debía haber amanecido, y eso significaba levantarse. Pero algo la impedía moverse. Eran los potentes brazos de un hombre, ¿era Edward?

Empezó a quejumbrarse para que su compañero de cama, se despertara. Sabía que Edward tenía un carácter duro y no sabía cómo podría reaccionar frente a un brusco corte de su estado onírico. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar cuál sería su próxima estrategia para desarmar a su compañero de cama, se sintieron unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación. Eran sin duda masculinos, eran muy fuertes para ser de Esme. Tendría que ser alguno de los hombres de la casa. Sintiendo que Edward se estaba despertante, se giró completamente hacia él, con el fin de que se lograra despabilar y salir de su cama, porque ya estaban fregados. Ni siquiera más de dos noches en esa casa y ya tenía a un chico en su cama. Si bien sabia que para Carlisle, y Esme, Bella seria una hermana más para el resto de los chicos, el problema no era que Edward estuviera en su cama. Las circunstancias en que se quedo eran comprensibles, el problema es que él estaba sin camisa.

Edward Cullen, sin camisa en su cama. En pleno amanecer. De verdad era un amor a la humanidad masculina, era quedarse corto, con decir que era un pecho esculpido en mármol. Era algo más, sus ojos eran víctimas de un fenómeno que no era normal. Mientras los golpes seguían en su puerta, en la parte superior del cuerpo de Edward se empezó a mover, como también los brazos de Edward, que ahora tocaban la espalda de Bella. Tratando de atraerla más a él, y al mismo tiempo empezó a quejarse sutilmente y en bajo volumen de los ruidos de la puerta.

-Edward… vamos suéltame, puede ser tu papá, y puede que nos mate…-

-Que me mate, nunca antes he dormido tan bien en mi vida…-

-Edward ya pues, muévete, déjame salir, tienes que irte a tu habitación…-

-Estoy en mi habitación…-

-Tonto que no, estamos en la mía y puede que sea tu padre quien esté a punto de derribar esa puerta si no le abro. –

-¡¿Qué?! – dijo despertándose totalmente Edward. Y abriendo sus ojos, se encontró con la belleza más exquisita que jamás ninguna de sus fantasías, alcanzaría. Bella estaba al lado de él, con sus pozas cafés, mirándolo fijamente, y el sintiendo la cercanía de su cuerpo, y como su mano, estaba peligrosamente cerca del cambio de la espalda y el trasero de Bella. Pero existía tanta calidez en su tacto que no podía moverla, no la quería mover. Los labios de Bella eran otra cosa, eran los más apetecibles y tentadores que jamás había visto. ¿Cómo podía estar tan hipnotizado por su belleza tan temprano en la mañana?

-_Belly… chica vamos, Esme nos está esperando para desayunar, levanta… -_

-Mierda es Emmett, te matará, vamos Edward levanta. – dijo Bella con un poco de desesperación. Y raíz de esto Edward con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, se levanto soltando a Bella, pero pasó sobre ella para salir de la cama, dejando entre ver que solamente estaba con sus bóxers durmiendo. Mientras Bella, quedaba sin respiración, luego de ver de muer de cerca, el increíble pecho de Edward, con caminito de la felicidad y todo, dándole la espalda, Edward se sentó al borde de la cama, dejando ver en toda su majestuosidad el tatuaje de su espalda. Con un suspiro Edward se puso sus jeans, y tomando sus zapatillas, se dirigió a la puerta y abriéndola súbitamente, dijo:

-Ya Emmett, ya nos despertaste, puedes dejar de tocar por favor. Hay gente que es sensible al ruido matutino. En cinco minutos bajamos….-

-Que mierda…. ¿bella? –

-Déjala, que está despertando, vamos hermanito,… baja, hay que ir a la escuela ¿no es verdad? – dijo Edward cerrando la puerta de la habitación, y saliendo de esta con el propósito de distraer a Emmett, para que no se burlara más aun de Bella.

Mientras tanto Bella, todavía no podía salir de su ensoñación, y como el estúpido de Edward Cullen salió de su cama… y esa tonta sonrisa, y el tono… ¡AH! Ese hombre ya la estaba sacando de quicio. Pero al bajarse de su cama, vio que todavía quedan cosas de Edward, como sus calcetines, y su polera. La cual tomándola, la olio, y era espectacular. Además el maldito olía bien.

Y viendo la hora, tomó unos jeans, que sabía que había usado ayer, terminado de vestirse, pero, en vez de ponerse una polera de ella, se puso la que dejo Edward, en su habitación y haciéndole los nudos correspondientes, para que no se le escapara nada. Tomo una mochila que había por ahí, con unos cuadernos, preparando muy a la rápida, y haciéndose una cola de caballo, calzándose sus zapatillas, abrió la puerta, chocando prácticamente con Edward. Quien logro sujetarla de la cintura, en el rebote contra su pecho.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto Edward.

-Si – dejando escapar lentamente el aire de sus pulmones, ¿desde cuándo quemaba tanto el tacto de Edward?

-Vamos, apúrate. Saco mis zapatillas y nos vamos a la escuela. – dijo Edward entrando a la habitación apresuradamente, como si fuera dueño de todo lo que había y existía ahí. Bella en el fondo que en cierto sentido era así.

-Este… abajo… Esme… desayuno. –

-Lo tomarás en el auto, ya lo deje allí, con nuestros mugs lleno de café con leche. ¿No viste mis calcetines? – dijo Edward girándose hacia ella.

-Toma – dijo Bella ofreciéndoselos.

-Gracias. – tomándolos y poniéndoselos de inmediato, pero algo capto su mirada periférica. Su polera, en su Bella. Que otra cosa en ese mundo podía ser más sexy que tu chica con tus prendas de vestir. ¿Cómo se vería en su ropa interior, a modo de short de vestir?

-No te dijeron nada… -

-Quien me tenía que decir algo...-

-Emmett... en la mañana… en la puerta… Edward…- no decía nada coherente Bella, a raíz de la mirada de depredador de Edward, estaba con sus gemas verdes brillantes, y peligrosamente acercándose a ella.

-Sabes que perfectamente puedo obligarte a sacar esa polera que llevas puesta y dejarte que te enfrentes solamente en tus sostenes a toda la escuela…-

-No harás tal. No te tengo miedo Edward Cullen –

-No deberías haber dicho eso – dijo Edward, que con una de sus manos acorto la distancia entre el rostro de ambos y chocando sus labios, beso apasionadamente a Bella, cortándole la respiración, pasando su lengua por su labio inferior demandándole que abriera su boca, Bella por la impresión del ataque apasionado, boto su mochila contra el suelo, y por temor a caerse cruzo sus brazos por el cuello de Edward, chocando su cuerpo aun más contra el del hombre.

Edward, al momento de besar nuevamente a Bella, inspiró nuevamente más profundamente sujetando con una mano, la nuca de Bella, y con la otra abrazando firmemente a Bella por la cintura. Pero sabía que Bella no estaba respirando, por lo tanto rompió el beso. Y separándose de Bella, recargo su frente contra la de ella. Y suavemente con su profunda voz le dijo.

-Respira… que nos tenemos que ir a la escuela. –

-Mmm – murmuro en aceptación Bella. Si ese iba a ser el tratamiento de Edward para a asustarla, tentaría su destino más seguido.

-Vamos, si no llegaremos atrasados. – dijo Edward tomándola de la mano, y bajando la por las escaleras hacia la salida de la casa.

-Pero Edward, Esme y Carlisle…-

-Ya salieron, dijeron que tenían que hacer unos trámites y se fueron muy temprano...-

-Y tus hermanos… por Dios Emmett. Me muero de la vergüenza. –

-No tranquila, no pasada nada, ellos se acaban de ir hacia la escuela. Vamos que tu desayuno esta en el auto. –

-Dios, mi mochila...-

-Amor, la tengo yo… Vamos…- dijo eso finalmente Edward. Callando a Bella, con una simple palabra dejo su cabeza en blanco. Como era de potente lo que le decía Edward.

Edward, subió a bella en el auto, y dejando la mochila de ella, al lado de la de él, en los asientos traseros, encendió el auto, y tomaron rumbo a la escuela.

Bella empezó a comer su desayuno, y Edward tomaba ya las mediadas, de lo que sería unos de los días más movidos de la escuela, en especial cuando Bella iniciaba ahora sus actividades, pero esperaba que ninguna de las plásticas o perras como Alice las llamaba, se ensañara en contra de Bella. Aunque debía reconocer que le encantaba que se hubiera puesto su polera. Estaba encantado.

Ambos durante el camino, no hablaron mucho, se comieron el desayuno sin muchos comentarios, pero también cada uno sumidos en sus pensamientos. Sobre todo Bella, quien había tenido un despertar bastante brusco. Impactante. Fuerte y apasionado. Pero que la tenia descolocada con la actuación de Edward. Su actitud como si estuvieran hace mucho en una relación igual la asustaba. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía una seguridad impactante.

Cuando el Volvo, entro en el estacionamiento de la escuela, como siempre atraía miradas, pero ahora en especial las de las plásticas, que parecía como si estuvieran formando un bloque para el recibimiento de Edward. Esto lo molesto bastante. No tenían porque esas niñitas que armarle un show, por la presencia de Bella, en especial como iba vestida.

Bella, estaba un poco, asustada, nunca había visto tanto odio en la mirada de las jóvenes que estaban frente a ellos, en especial la de Tanya, quien de verdad presentaba un aspecto de que deseaba matarla.

En eso Edward termina de estacionar el auto. Y dándole un apretón fuerte a Bella, y tomando los bolsos de ambos, se bajó del auto. Bella, con cautela, bajo, su mirada era neutra, nos se sentía cómoda con la mirada de Tanya. Y Lauren también, quien la miraba como si estuviera cometiendo el peor de los pecados.

Alice, llego a Bella, antes de que lo hiciera Edward, quien la estaba abrazando y saludando.

-Edward, tenemos que hablar. Podemos ir al lugar de siempre… - le dijo Tanya en un tono que era irritante y en un tono que hacía a Bella, desear poder callarle la boca.

Edward hacia como que no la había escuchado y se acerco a donde estaba Bella y Alice, y rompiendo sutilmente el abrazo de Alice, y tomando a Bella del brazo, la acerco hacia él.

-Alice, creo que Jasper te necesita, verás a Bella después… - dijo Edward, y pasándole unos de sus brazos por los hombros de Bella. Dejando a toda fémina que estaba cerca muy sorprendida. Pero aún así Bella se sentía bien. Como si todo estuviera correcto.

-Edward Cullen, te estoy hablando – le grito Tanya y todo el estacionamiento la escuchó.

-Edward por favor dile algo, siento que me va a matar en cualquier minuto – le susurro Bella.

-Calma, no te metas, déjame esto a mí. –

-Pero… yo voy a ser la victima de tu daño colateral –

-Calma, no dejare que nada te pase – y luego de eso, acerco su rostro al de Bella, y le deposito un beso en sus labios. A la vista y paciencia de todo el mundo.

-Edward Cullen no me puedes hacer esto… -

-Tanya cállate. – y todo el estacionamiento aguanto la respiración. Nunca antes Edward Cullen había rechazado por segunda vez a Tanya, y bajo uno de sus brazos llevaba a Bella. A la chica nueva.

Nadie respiraba, nadie hablaba algo, Edward Cullen, el intocable y bad boy, con una chica, abrazada por el estacionamiento de la escuela, callando a la más popular y deseada de la escuela. Pero sobre todo, porque aquella chica que tenia abrazada, era la misma del día anterior. Nadie entendía esa actitud, ni siquiera los más cercanos. Por eso mismo, Emmett, cuando lo encontró en la habitación de Bella en la mañana, notó que las pretensiones de Edward eran de otro estilo. Era algo más.

-Y bien… que pasa, porque Edward actúa así. Tanya se le estaba ofreciendo como nunca antes y este hace oídos sordos. – dijo Rosalie, con los brazos cruzados.

-Hay, amor, Rosie, Edward encontró su ancla a la realidad, no sé si su razón de existencia, pero si alguien que será su prioridad. – le respondió Emmett.

-Que sabes Emmett – le pregunto Jasper.

-Solo que… ¡ah!, no te lo puedo decir ahora, en el almuerzo te lo digo. – dijo Emmett, dándose cuenta de que los oídos de las plásticas estaban cerca.

-Emmett Cullen, no me digas que es lo que estoy pensando… - le dijo Alice, con una cara de especulación y asombro. Quizás lo que soñó es verdad, estaban volviendo los sueños premonitorios.

-Alice, no lo sé, pero solo te puedo decir que al tercer piso de nuestra casa, ahora no entra cualquiera, tienes que pasar previamente por la autorización de Edward Cullen. – le respondió Emmett, dejando a las mujeres con la mirada sorprendida.

-Quien lo diría, que esa niñita atajo a Edward Cullen. – dijo Rosalie, justo antes de entrar hacia el edificio principal.

Si el día anterior había sido duro, este aun peor, Bella, ya había sido identificada como una alumna al interior de la escuela secundaria de Forks. En las clases que estaba con Edward, que era solamente una y en la mañana, y las demás pero absolutamente todas, estaba con Alice, igual Bella se sentía cómoda con eso. Alice era una persona que desde un principio era un agrado en confiar en ella. Se sentía cómoda al lado de ella.

Mientras tanto Edward, en las clases que no estaba con Bella, se sentía raro, no confiaba en el resto de la población masculina de la escuela, ya había tenido sus encuentros con Newton, pero el problema era que el tonto era un terco, y por lo que lograba escuchar, la pandilla de los populares deportistas se habían fijado en Bella. Si bien no estaba vestida con las ropas estilo Tanya o Lauren. Había algo magnético en Bella que los atraía como abejas al panal. Y eso lo molestaba mucho. Y no era bueno molestarlo, ya que no era el más paciente de los Cullen precisamente.

Sonó la campana que avisaba que la clase había terminado y empezaba la hora de almuerzo. Cuando Edward se paró de su asiento, tomando sus cosas, ya estaba pensado en que por fin vería a su Bella, pero al momento de salir de la sala, escucho lo que no debió haber escuchado, o quizás lo que el estúpido no debió haber dicho jamás en su vida.

-_Esa Swan debe ser una diosa en la cama, les apuesto que yo en menos de una semana la tengo en la mía… y si estan buena demás que no sale nunca más… -_

El maldito era oficialmente declarado muerto. Edward se giro, hacia donde provenía la voz, y se topo con el grupo de futbol americano, estaba Newton para variar pero también estaba el chico Tyler, el medio campista, dueño de la van, en la cual se organizan los paseos del equipo. Bueno se organizaban, el idiota clamó por su muerte.

-¿Cómo dices? – le pregunto fríamente Cullen, con la mirada más tretica que podía ofrecer, sus gemas verdes estaban en fase de aniquilamiento masivo de todo aquel que tuviera deseos calientes por Bella.

-Cullen… este la Swan, está… uufff – Tyler poco a poco, estaba perdiendo el color de su cara.

-Eh… nada… solo que es increíblemente linda – dijo Eric tratando de salvar la situación.

-Cullen, calma. Sabemos que la Swan es… - empezó a decir Newton, pasándole el brazo por los hombros. Claro que alzándose algunos centímetros por lo sobre el suelo.

Girándose asombrosamente rápido sujeto tanto a Tyler como a Newton por el cuello, y los empujo contra la pared. Y fríamente les dijo, al oído:

-Si escucho nuevamente que hablan de _la Swan_ olvídense que poseen algo entre sus piernas… me doy a explicar… - dijo Edward.

-Si… si… tranquilo Cullen, de verdad no….-

-Cállate, idiota – Edward estaba perdiendo muy fácil el control.

De repente, los chicos que estaban en contra de la muralla dejaron de sentir la presión en sus cuellos, y sintieron casi de inmediato las gratulaciones de Edward, quien estaba sujeto por los brazos por Emmett.

-Cálmate Edward, que mierda te pasa, tu sabes que no te puedes arriesgar a que te suspendan… cálmate. Bella te está esperando… vamos, respira. Cálmate. Y ustedes imbéciles, no se les ocurra desafiar su suerte, saben lo que es capaz mi hermano. Aléjense y no se metan con él ¿de acuerdo?, los necesito en el equipo… - dijo Emmett sacando a Edward del pasillo y llevándolo a la cafetería.

Lo que había pasado en el pasillo se esparció como la pólvora en toda la escuela, ya que la magia de la tecnología del siglo XXI, era asombrosamente rápida. Para cuando llegaron a la cafetería, toda la mesa los miraba con preocupación. En especial la mirada de Bella hacia Edward. Jasper trataba de contener la preocupación e impartir la calma. Pero Edward venia hecho furia, su mirada congelaba a cualquiera y a su vez destilaba miedo y fuego. Era completamente atemorizante. En especial para Bella, nunca pensó que Edward pudiera llegar a esos extremos.

-Que paso… ¿estás bien? – pregunto Bella con un verdadero interés. Mas Edward no le respondía.

-Edward, vamos, dile a Bella a quienes casi matas… - dijo Emmett.

-¡¿Cómo?! Que hiciste Edward… - dijo Bella en un tono de preocupación que despertaba el interés de varios al momento de ver de quien estaba más preocupada Bella, si de las victimas de Edward o de Edward mismo.

Edward giro su rostro hacia el de Bella, y mirando fijamente a las posas chocolate, supo que todo lo que hiso en el pasillo estaba justificado. Por Bella daría absolutamente todo.

-Nada, no paso nada. –

-Pero entonces porque estabas como alma que lleva el diablo, no es normal en ti – le replico Bella.

-Nada de importancia, preciosa, ahora vamos que tengo hambre. –

-¿A dónde? –

-Afuera de aquí, no quiero estar acá. – terminando esto, Edward tomo sus cosas, y las de Bella, quien tampoco había comprado su merienda. Y tomando firmemente la mano de Bella, la sacó raudamente de la cafetería para asombro de sus hermanos y cuñadas.

-Que paso Emmett Cullen, tanto hoy en la mañana y ahora en el pasillo para que Edward este así. – le exigió Rosalie.

-Encontré a Edward sin polera, con solo su jeans en la habitación de Bella, estaban recién despertando, o mejor dicho creo que mis golpes lo despertaron. –

-Y para más remate Bella se vistió con la polera de Edward –

-Alice… -

-Soy observadora, que quieren que les diga… -

-Bueno la cosa, es que Edward, paso la noche en la habitación de Bella, Bella se pone una prenda de él. La cuestión va en que si tuvieron relaciones ya o estan dando el paso a una relación seria y ni siquiera nos estan pidiendo consentimiento, hermano… eso es terrible nuestro Eddie, se lleva a nuestra Belly – dijo Jasper finalizando con una broma para dispersar la tensión.

-En fin, lo único que les puedo decir, que siento que las cosas se van a complicar y de la peor manera. – dijo Alice, mirando hacia el horizonte.

-Que quieres decir Alice – le pregunto Rosalie.

-La llegada de Bella no solo significa que nuestro Edward Cullen, tenga alguien en su vida aparte de la familia, si no que Bella misma nos provocará algo más. – quedando los cuatro en un silencio pensativo. Pero este fue interrumpido por una serie de tacones que marcaba el paso de varias mujeres, firme sobre el suelo.

-¿Dónde está Edward? – pregunto una voz con mucho resentimiento.

-Eso a ti no te importa plástica. –

-Rosalie Hale no te metas conmigo, que tu salida del grupo de selectas… -

-No me vengas tú aquí a…. – dijo Rosalie levantándose amenazadoramente sobre su puesto.

-Rose para no vale la pena, siéntate amor. Almorcemos – dijo Emmett, sosteniéndola firmemente por el brazo y sentándola de nuevo.

-Tanya, chicas, verán veo que la salida más respetable y digna para usted, es que giren sobre sus talones y marchen a su mesa o a la salida, no sé donde quieran. Pero Edward no está aquí, y nosotros deseamos almorzar tranquilos y en paz – dijo diplomáticamente Jasper.

-Que sabio Cullen, me iluminas. –

-Para con los sarcasmos Delani. No te convienen ahora, estás en la peor posición posible. – le advirtió Emmett.

-Tanya de verdad, Cullen no está acá, vamos a buscarlo a otro lado – le propuso Lauren.

-No, yo quiero respuestas, y si él no está acá, quiero no, exijo que me las den- exigió altaneramente Tanya.

-A ver plástica que quieres – dijo sin paciencia Rosalie.

-¿Por qué Edward sigue con esa ordinaria? ¿Quién es esa ordinaria? ¿Por qué lleva su polera? ¿Vive con ustedes? ¿Quién mierda es? – dijo al tiempo que enumeraba las preguntas con sus dedos.

-No tenemos porque responderte esas preguntas, se las tienes que hacer a Edward – dijo pausadamente Jasper.

-Pero…-

-Tanya, ¡basta!, de verdad si dices algo más hare algo que me arrepentiré de por vida. Márchate por favor, tú eres nadie para exigir respuestas o pretender ser algo que no eres. Métetelo en tu vacía cabeza, no eres nada de Edward ni de nosotros. Vete. – dijo Emmett, fuerte y firmemente, provocando que la cafetería guardara silencio. Y todos se giraron a mirar a Tanya.

-Tanya, de verdad, vámonos. – Lauren, tomo del brazo a Tanya y se fueron de la cafetería para no ser más el centro de atención de la escuela.

Mientras tanto Edward, llevaba a paso rápido a Bella, estaban cerca del límite de la escuela que colinda con el bosque. Bella iba tratando de sobrellevarle el ritmo, pero concentrada en no caerse, Edward caminaba muy rápido. Pero su expresión era severa, no le entraba ningún alfiler.

Hasta que llegaron a donde estaba la cerca. Y Edward por fin ceso los pasos raudos, y Bella respiro profundamente. Edward dejo las mochilas en el suelo, y se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la cerca. Bella lo miraba como si tuviera un millón de preguntas en la cara. Y escogiendo ella misma romper el silencio empezó.

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Qué te tiene tan mal? – dijo Bella con sincera preocupación.

-…..-

-Edward, de verdad. Necesitas sacar lo que tienes ahí adentro. Necesitas comunicarte. Por favor dime algo.-

-…….-

Acercándose a Edward, y quedando a su altura, con sus manos le sujeto el rostro y se lo levanto para que le mirara. Y buscando en su mirada, pretendía encontrar lo que estaba pensando ese minuto. La tenía preocupada.

-Edward, estoy acá contigo porque quiero que confíes en mí. ¿Qué paso adentro?-

-Es mi culpa… -

-De que cosa…-

-Casi los mato, nunca antes había salido mi lado violento tan rápido. – decía Edward pero mantenía la evacion de su mirada.

-A raíz de qué, floreció tu lado violento…-

-A ti –

-¿Cómo así? –

-Esos imbéciles, te tenían bajo el blanco. Ellos… ¡ha! Ellos querían… no puedo ni decirlo…-

-Edward… calma- dijo Bella poniéndose en medio de las piernas de Edward, dejando descansar sus manos en su cuello. – según lo que dices, yo provoque que saliera a la luz el Edward violento, quizás sea sano que tomemos distancia…-

-¡NO!, no, no es eso. Lo que paso es que, a palabras simples… defendí lo que es mío.- dijo Edward resignándose y asumiendo varios sentimientos que en las últimas 72 horas lo tenían como loco.

-A ver no entiendo. Como así que estabas defendiendo lo que es tuyo… -pregunto dudosa Bella.

-Tú, eres tú todo el tiempo. Desde que te vi cuando llegaste la otra noche a mi casa. Eres tú la imagen que siempre tengo en mi cabeza, no te puedo sacar. Eres tú la que despierta en mí los sentimientos más extremos que nunca antes pensé posible sentir. – confesó Edward y al mismo tiempo sintió que un peso menos sobre sus hombros. Se sentía mejor, más liberado pero también buscaba lo que pensaba Bella. Buscando en su mirada encontró lo que se podría decir como asombramiento máximo. Bella con sus ojos más abiertos que nunca, sentía que su corazón, estaba latiendo más fuerte que nunca. Recordaba cómo era dormir entre los brazos de Edward, y como a través de sus ojos se perdía una y otra vez. Como le estaba pasando en ese instante. Y su cuerpo empezó a responder. Exhalando muy lentamente a modo de un suspiro Bella recargo su frente en la de Edward. Tomando a un Edward muy por sorpresa, este a su vez la abrazo contra él, levantando sus brazos la acerco aún más a su cuerpo.

Bella cerró sus ojos y empezó a respirar profundamente llenándose de la esencia de Edward. Al mismo tiempo en que este la rodeaba con sus brazos y piernas en contra mismo. Se estaban conectado, y Bella, comprendía por primera vez, lo que significaba estar conectada con alguien, en un periodo de tiempo tan corto. No lo conocía más de algunas horas y sentía que le era imposible concebirse lejos de él. La separación igualmente no era una solución viable. Cuando lo propuso, ella estaba pensando en el beneficio de él. Ahora se deba cuenta que haría todo por él. Todo lo que estaba en sus manos disponibles lo haría sin dudar.

Edward se sentía completo, pero a la vez sentía la demanda de ir concretando sus términos reales con Bella. Necesitaba esa realidad con ella. Ambos necesitaban los chispazos de realidad en ese minuto.

-Bella, tenemos que aterrizar lo que tenemos. Necesito hacer real lo que siento por ti, quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres intocable y sobretodo mía. –

-Edward, no es tan sencillo. Yo no sé si estoy preparada para todo esto. Solo sé que no quiero que me separen de ti por nada del mundo. Pero tengo temor…-

-¿Temor de que? –

-Cuando estaba en Phoenix, tuve una relación que no termino de la mejor manera posible, sino todo lo contrario…-

-¿Piensas que te haré lo mismo?-

-Yo…-

-Bella – le dijo Edward tomándole el rostro con sus manos – óyeme muy bien, antes muerto que lastimarte. Antes muerto. Nunca, amor, nunca… ni puedo pensar en la palabra. Pero necesito que sepas que yo no soy como él, nunca antes me mato. Tú eres lo más preciado que me ha brindado, y espero poseer. En cada sentido de la palabra. – dijo Edward, dejando a Bella aún más sorprendida. No podía creer que él estuviera declarándole todo eso.

-Entonces… -

-Entonces. Bella Swan, Isabella. Cuando llegaste esa noche a mi casa, solo una cosa supe que necesitaría por el resto de mi vida. Esa eres tú. Isabella quieres ser mi amiga, mi confidente, mi compañera, mi amante, mi mujer, ¿mi novia? –

-¿Es todo o nada verdad? –

-Tómalo o déjalo. –

-Hay Edward. ¿Quién eres y que me has hecho? –

-Soy un hombre que está destinado para ti –

-Mmm, - dijo Bella acercando su rostro al de Edward aún más de lo que estaba – entonces lo tomo completo. Tal cual se me está ofreciendo. Un hombre destinado para mí, recibiendo a cambio una mujer destinada solamente para él. –

Y sin esperar un segundo más sus labios se unieron nuevamente, pero esta vez de la manera más hermosa que jamás podrían haber pensado. Era su declaración ahora no verbalmente. Era lo que él y ella habían soñado desde siempre. Algo al interior de ellos se los confirmo. Fueron como chispazos de realidad, aquella que los contenía solamente a los dos. Profunda y cabalmente entorno a los sentimientos que se tenían el uno al otro. Terminaron el beso, ya que necesitaban respirar, justo cuando se estaban mirando profundamente luego de ese beso, sonó la campana que les indicaba que la hora del almuerzo había terminado.

-Mmm, clases que gusto... – dijo Edward.

-No quiero ir a clases me quiero quedar contigo un rato más. –

-Vámonos. –

-Si –

Lo que acababa de pasar, dejo a Edward perplejo. Bella, era la indicada. Los dos se complementaban como nunca. Era ella y él por siempre y para siempre.

Esperando que nadie los viera desde su escondite y que todos los demás estuvieran ya en clase. Ambos tomados de la mano se dirigieron al estacionamiento. Edward ya sabía lo que haría lo que quedaba de día con Bella. Unos cuantos cambios en el tercer piso de la casa Cullen no estaría mal. Pero tenía que consultarlo con ella primero.

Bella, no cabía en su felicidad, como también de una seguridad que nunca antes había sentido, ni siquiera esa vez que estuvo con Jacob, y los intentaron asaltar. La mano de Edward entre sus manos era otra sensación que despertaba más de una reacción en ella. Inclusive aquella que nunca pensó haber sentido. Un calor profundo y marcado bajo su ombligo. Pero era de ese tipo de calor agradable, ese calor que deseabas compartirlo con el otro lo más pronto posible. Edward en ella despertaba los más profundos y candentes deseos que jamás pensó que en ella despertarían.

Edward estaba pensando en cómo le plantearía la posibilidad de juntar sus habitaciones, cuando su teléfono empezó a vibrar. Lamentablemente soltando a Bella, saco el celular de su pantalón y lo dejo en alta voz, y contesto, al mismo tiempo que sujetaba nuevamente su mano.

-_Aló, Edward… -_

_-_Papá, hola.-

-_Hola hijo... necesito pedirte un favor…-_

_-_Si papá dime lo que sea…-

-_¿estás con Bella?-_

_-_Si… papá ¿pasó algo?-

-_No, todavía, pero identificamos quienes son de la amenaza Edward, con tu madre vimos la carta en luego que se fueron a la escuela. –_

_-_Papá nosotros…-

-_Tranquilo Edward, es razonable. Lo que en realidad te quiero pedir es que protejas a Bella, de la manera que __**tú solamente sabes hacerlo. **__Ya pedí la autorización, y te la dieron. Por lo tanto cuando llegues a casa, necesitamos hablar en privado. –_

_-_Papá ¿estás seguro?, sabes perfectamente que Mamá se puede enojar mucho, si ve que volvimos a esto. –

-_Tranquilo hijo, ella misma sugirió esta posibilidad. Tan solo quiero conversarla contigo. –_

-Ok, en 15 minutos estamos en casa. –

-_¡Edward!, sabes que no me gusta que te escapes de clase. –_

-Si Papá lo sé. Pero necesitábamos escaparnos… en casa te explico. Los queremos nos vemos bey! –

-¿Edward que fue eso?

-Amor, todo es por tu seguridad. Pero los hombres de mi familia, pertenecen a algo más los tatuajes no son por gratitud, o vanidad, si no al contrario es que significan e implican algo. –

-¿Qué quieres decir Edward? acaso eres con un pasado oculto…-

-Amor, más bien un presente, pasado y futuro oculto. Que hoy en la noche te lo iba a decir, pero ve que mi padre se nos adelanto un poco. –

-Eso en cristiano…. –

-Eso en cristiano quiere decir, que soy ….-

**Uff no tengo comentario alguno que decir.**

**Tan solo que me demore como dos semanas en escribir esto y terminarlo…**

**Desde Diciembre las actualizaciones aumentaran ya que entrare en face de vacaciones**

**Bueno eso nos vemos**

**Saludos**

**Felices días Robsten y vallan a ver NEW MOON ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BESITOS Y GRACIAS A TODAS, EN ESPECIAL A MI KOKO, Y LAS DEMAS INCONDICIONALES DE SIEMPRE. SE LES QUIERE POR ESTOS LARES.**


	5. Nueva Realidad

NUEVA REALIDAD

_-¿Edward que fue eso?_

_-Amor, todo es por tu seguridad. Pero los hombres de mi familia, pertenecen a algo más los tatuajes no son por gratitud, o vanidad, si no al contrario es que significan e implican algo. –_

_-¿Qué quieres decir Edward? acaso eres con un pasado oculto…-_

_-Amor, más bien un presente, pasado y futuro oculto. Que hoy en la noche te lo iba a decir, pero ve que mi padre se nos adelanto un poco. –_

_-Eso en cristiano…. –_

_-Eso en cristiano quiere decir, que soy….-_

Pero el teléfono sonó nuevamente, y Edward maldiciendo nuevamente, lo contestó.

-¿Qué pasa? –

-_Edward es tarde, anda al refugio, estan acá… -_

_-_¿Cómo llegaron…? –

_-No sé hijo, lo único que necesitamos es que te lleves a Bella al refugio, hasta nuevo aviso. Es muy peligroso que la vean –_

-Ok, pero ustedes estarán bien… -

-_Si hijo cálmate solo preocúpate por la seguridad de Bella.-_

_-_Y Jasper y Emmett –

-_Se quedaran en la casa de Alice y Rose, respectivamente. Esme los llamo.-_

_-_Y supongo que nosotros nos juntaremos en el refugio – dijo preguntando Edward.

-_Si hijo, cuídala, ella está en tus manos. Cuídate nos vemos en un rato. –_

-Ok, cuídense. Los queremos. –

-¿Pasó algo? – pregunto Bella tentativamente.

-Sí lo peor que podría haber pasado… -

-Y eso es… -

-Vienen por ti, acaban de llegar a la casa, ahora nos vamos a otra parte. – y dando un giro brusco, salió de la carretera por donde iban, para internarse de lleno en el bosque. Bella cada vez más preocupada e integrada no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?, ¿Por qué me estan buscando? ¿Qué tengo? –

-Primero que todo, cálmate. Estas en buenas manos. –

-Si eso no lo pongo en duda, pero ahora ¿me puedes explicar que está pasando?, estoy asustada. – dijo Bella honestamente. Y Edward despegando por un segundo su mirada del turbuloso camino encontró la mirada de chocolate, y soltando la mano de la palanca de cambios le sostuvo firmemente la mano a Bella, en el sentido de transmitirle la fuerza y la pascifidad que necesitaba. Aunque fuera parte de ello. Pero Bella solo sentía temor, ahora gracias al agarre de Edward, estaba encontrando parte de una seguridad y tranquilidad que le ayudaba a apaciguar las voces y gritos que le acordaban aquella trágica noche. Ella le devolvió el agarre con su otra mano.

-Tranquila, amor, todo va a salir bien – le dijo Edward, como si el mundo le perteneciera.

El auto avanzaba veloz mente entre la frágil senda que estaba marcada. Con unas curvas que eran muy fácil perderse, entre los frondosos árboles, y lo mal del camino.

-¿A dónde vamos? –

-Al refugio –

-Y eso es…-

-Una cabaña de seguridad que la familia posee, para casos de extrema urgencias…-

-Como estas no…-

-Bella…-

-No quiero provocar más problemas, de verdad. Llévame a otro lugar, mándame lejos. –

-Pero estás locas o que – dijo casi gritando Edward.

-Es verdad, lo único que causo son problemas… -

-No, no digas eso. Nunca, tú nunca causaras problema alguno. No eres un problema. Al contrario hasta el momento has sido la más milagrosa bendición que se ha cruzado por nuestra senda. –

-Edward… - dijo Bella en un tono de temor.

-Calma estás conmigo, nada te pasara. –

Y Bella acercándose con cuidado, le deposito un beso en su mejilla.

-¿Y esto? –

-Gracias… de verdad eres mi ángel guardián. –

-Puedo ser eso y más, mucho más –

-Eso espero. –

Edward avanzaba veloz mente en la precaria senda que existía cada vez más adentrándose en el bosque preocupando interiormente a Bella quine no paraba de pensar que todo era su culpa. Ella era la presa que la estaba cazando. El problema era que quien era el cazador, quien la acechaba, le preocupaba. Porque si pensaba detenidamente, ya había cobrado la vida de sus padres, y ahora venían por ella. Lo cual significaba que venia también por quien le acompañaba, o sea Edward, y su familia.

Una solitaria lagrima callo por su mejilla. Mientras su mirada quedaba fija en la senda, estaba mirando hacia el frente. Mientras Edward pendiente a las curvas sinuosas, estaba planificando los pasos a seguir. Tendría que esconderlos muy bien. Estaban cerca. Muy cerca. Y él no permitiría, que siguieran cobrando vidas. No más.

En eso Edward empieza a reducir la velocidad, estaban cerca. Al terminar la última curva, Bella pudo ver aquel "refugio", si se podía seguir llamando así. Bella inmediatamente se limpio la lágrima o la senda de esta. No quería preocupar más a Edward. Todo se estaba complicando de la noche a la mañana.

Era como si estuvieran dando la bienvenida a una nueva realidad.

Edward estaciono el auto, justo en frente del refugio. Era sencillo, o eso era lo que creía Bella por lo menos desde fuera.

Se bajaron rápidamente del auto, y Edward luego de dejarlo con llave, abrazo a Bella por la cintura, y llevándola rápidamente al interior de este. Dejando a Bella totalmente sin respiración. Era una pequeña maravilla al interior.

Todo de madera, pero que era acogedor desde su atmosfera, hasta su aspecto sin duda Esme realizo un trabajo formidable.

Con una decoración sobria, y acogedora, que más de ser un refugio de sobrevivencia, resulta ser un refugio para una pareja que buscaba un espacio de libertad que cualquier tipo de amantes, pero esta no era la situación, sino lo contrario, estaban escondiéndose, no para amarse precisamente, estaban escondiéndose para seguir viviendo.

Bella, identifico que el refugio era de un piso, en el cual consistía, de una pequeña cocina, en donde la parte más amplia, estaba fusionado, el comedor y el living, dejando solamente dos puertas en el fondo. Lo que se suponía que sería el baño y la habitación principal. Mientras tanto que a su derecha se presentaba acogedoramente una chimenea, que a sus pies se posicionaba una alfombra muy mullida, al terminar esta un sofá, de tres cuerpos. Mientras que al costado, una mesa, cuadrada para cuatro personas, de madera también, toda la cabaña siguiendo ese patrón.

-Bueno que te parece… - le pregunto Edward a su espalda.

-Es maravilloso, es tan acogedor. – le dijo Bella.

-Pero… -

-Nada…-

-Bella… que pasa… confía en mi… sabes que puedes – le dijo Edward.

-Es que mi cabeza no deja de pensar, sobre, eso. Me siento culpable, ¡soy culpable! –

-Bella no…-

-Edward, es verdad, si no fuera por mí, ahora tu estarías en tu habitación relajado y pensando que mierda harás en los siguientes quince minutos…- dijo Bella quien estaba rompiendo la máscara de dureza, de sus ojos comenzaban a bajar tímidamente dos trasparentes lágrimas.

-Bella, pero que… haber, pongamos unas cosas, en claro. Si no fuera por ti, sería otro imbécil, pensando que tendría que hacer para dejar de vegetar en mi habitación, sin mencionar en la búsqueda de estímulos para…-

-Edward…-

-Bella no dejes que la irracionalidad, te carcoma. Amor, estamos juntos en esto. Te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir, no me voy arrepentir de lo que estamos haciendo. Tu estas conmigo y yo estoy contigo, frente a cualquier escenario que se nos presente. Bella, lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado es haber llegado con nosotros, en especial ahora. –

-Eso que quiere decir, es algo que me estas escondiendo. Tiene que ver con tus tatuajes, con tu estilo, con tu idiosincrasia… -

-Bella ahora no es bueno hablar. Sobre todo ahora. ¿Por qué no te das un baño, en tanto yo veo que nos hace falta acá? –

Bella se le quedo mirando. Como esperando que la epifanía de la verdad le llegara del cielo.

-Bueno ahora, esto quedará hasta acá. Pero me tendrás que decir la verdad en algún minuto, y quiero la honestidad hasta el último minuto. –

-Anda al baño mejor será. – dijo Edward dándole un beso en la frente. Y cuando Bella se dio vuelta, cariñosamente y chistosamente, le dejo una palmada en su trasero. Haciendo que una "molesta" Bella le dirigiera una mirada iracunda.

Bella no podía creer lo juguetón, que podría ser Edward, en especial en una situación como esta.

Pero.

Momento.

¿Qué situación era esta?

-¡Bella a la Ducha, AHORA! – y Bella corrió, nunca le había escuchado aquel tono a Edward. Daba escalofríos.

Bella entró al baño, sin duda, era un lujo, una ducha y un jacuzzi, pequeño, pero jacuzzi al fin. ¿Cabrían dos cuerpos en aquel espacio?

Edward mientras tanto, revisaba la despensa. Tenían para alrededor de diez días, eso le daría tiempo para despistar totalmente a los cazadores. Saliendo de la cocina, se encontró con el mueble en donde Carlisle guardaba sus juguetes tecnológicos, que pronto, tendrían que salir a relucir.

Entro a la habitación principal, con el fin de revisar el closet, ropa, objeto importante, que tendrían que cambiarse pronto… maldición una cama. Mullida, blanca, en un hermoso catre de madera, tentativa, dando aspectos, de ser de procedencia artesanal. Maldición porque se sentía como si estuviera empezando su luna de miel y no la situación de persecución que estaban en ese minuto.

Tendría que encontrar la calma de alguna forma, debía concentrarse en lo que le demandaban a como fuera costa. Pero por lo visto no podía, todo aquel lugar era muy tentador, como maldición le dice su propio padre que lleve a Bella a ese lugar, era un sinónimo a la tentación y un completo desafío a su autocontrol. A veces su padre se olvidaba de que todavía era un adolecente, que su control hormonal no era del todo perfecto. Sobre todo si Bella era la tentación reencarnada en humanidad, en especial imaginándosela en la ducha exactamente en ese momento. Era una maldita tentación. ¿Caería?

Bella estaba terminando su ducha, finalmente por lo que opto. La imagen ficticia de ella y Edward en ese jacuzzi, le era una tentación inevitable, no se la podía sacar de la cabeza era como una especie de karma.

Envolviéndose con una sabana de toalla, y un turbante en su extensa cabellera salió del baño, y en la sala no encontró a nadie, y casi corriendo entro a la habitación central, y estaba ahí. En gloria y majestad, sacándose por los hombros su polera, más bien su camiseta blanca, se podía ver perfectamente el perfil musculoso de su torso, como también los tatuajes, que de verdad eran excitantes. Y qué decir de la curva de su espalda, en donde empezaban las caderas, la imperiosa "v", y ahí descansaban flojamente los pantalones. Dándose vuelta y todavía sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Bella, Edward le dio la espalda. Y Bella vio su espalda y lo que le seguía. Era increíble. A ella se le estaba cortando la respiración, sentía como su pulso aumentaba notablemente, era como sentir sed en su boca, y su mente no paraba pensado en la decisión a tomar, o se mantenía con la toalla o se la sacaba.

En eso suena el celular de Bella, haciendo que Edward se diera vuelta nuevamente, mirando sorprendidamente a Bella, quien estaba preciosa, sonrojada y a la vez sexy, con la toalla a punto de soltar aquellos montes que le perturbaban el sueño. Pero gracias a dios las gloriosas piernas que deseaba tanto alrededor de su cintura, estaban ocultas tras esa toalla. Gracias a Esme por preferir sabanillas.

-Voy yo… - solicito Bella. Quien por la premura, soltó el agarre de la toalla. Edward se cuestionaba si era a propósito o por su perturbada inocencia.

-Bella… por favor vístete…. – le pidió Edward mientras ella contestaba.

Haciéndose la que había atendido, ella termino de soltarse la toalla y el turbante, para provocadoramente se acerco a Edward con el celular en su oreja, y tomando la camiseta que anteriormente estaba en el cuerpo del hombre, era una provocación declarada. Y Edward solo podía pensar en venganza, mientras que la mirada de Bella, era un llamado abierto a cualquier ataque.

-Alo… - respondió Bella situándose muy cerca de Edward.

-_Bella… oh dios como estas… - _

-Quien es… - Bella no podía reconocer aquella voz, provocando de inmediato una preocupación en él. Lo cual lo llevo a sujetar la cintura de Bella.

-_Bella soy yo, tú amiga…-_

-Quien ¿Ángela? – dijo Bella en tono de adivinanza.

-_Bella no… soy Leah… -_ y a Bella se le corto la respiración.

-Bella… cariño estas bien… mírame… amor mírame….- le pedía casi desesperadamente Edward.

-_Bella…quien es… con quien estas… ¡Bella! –_

Ante la impulsividad de Bella, Edward le quito el teléfono, y sentó a Bella en la cama, mientras veía que por sus mejillas empezaban a correr las lagrimas. Edward furioso, empezó a hablar.

-Quien mierda es…-

_-A al fin… con quien hablo… donde esta Bella. –_

_-_Yo pregunte primero…-

-_Soy Leah, la mejor amiga de Bella. –_

Edward interrogativamente buscaba la confirmación de Bella, pero como ella no levantaba la vista, este se arrodillo. Buscando en su mirada alguna confirmación. Y Bella por fin encontró la esperanza y la paz, dejo de revivir, los sentimientos y la decepción que le provocaban esos nombres. Y viendo profundamente la mirada verde, negó con la cabeza.

-No quiere hablar contigo. Lo lamento… - dijo Edward fríamente. Pero al otro lado de la línea sintió un cambio, como si le cambiaran el teléfono.

-_Donde esta mi novia… -_le dijo una voz de hombre.

-Creo que al parecer a tu lado. Quien eres – seguía fríamente Edward.

-_Soy Jacob, su novio. –_

-Novio de quien… -

-_Imbécil, de Bella. –_

-Qué raro, esto debe ser la dimensión desconocida. Yo soy el novio de Isabella. –

-Córtale, dile no se qué cosa, pero por favor córtale. – le suplico Bella.

-_Maldito, la tienes secuestrada, voy a llamar a la policía, te juro que si la tocas…-_

-Quien mierda te crees… a quien pien…- en eso Bella le quita el teléfono. Había reaccionado.

-Jacob, idiota, pensé que tenías más de las tres neuronas mecánicas que posees. Solo un tarado como tu llamaría a su cuernuda novia y la reclamaría no… -

-_Bells… por favor…-_

-Cállate, no entiendes, no te quiero en mi vida… -

_-Solo respóndeme… es verdad… quien es él… -_ le seguía suplicando Jacob.

-Es mi novio. Estoy con él. Lo amo y él me ama. –

-_Ese tarado… hasta que los pille veras como le reviento la cara…-_

_-_Ni te esfuerces Jacob, el es más hombre que tu… nunca nos encontraras. – corto abruptamente Bella. Tirando lejos su celular, y volcándose rápidamente a los brazos de Edward, su casa, su refugio.

-Que paso… amor… dime… - Edward muy preocupado la sostenía, con cuidado, y sujetándola fuertemente, se sentó a los pies de la cama. Precisamente en el suelo y apoyándose en la cama. Y con Bella entre sus piernas. – Bella di algo por favor… -

-Era él… -

-Quien Jacob… quien era – le preguntaba Edward.

-Mi ex… -

-El maldito…-

-Dijo que vendría por mí. –

-Nadie vendrá por ti. Sobre mi cadáver. –dijo Edward estrechándola aun mas fuerte entre sus brazos. Dándole besos en la frente mientras ella se acomodaba nuevamente, y ponía sus largas piernas alrededor de la cintura de Edward, y reposaba su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de Edward, mientras que una de sus manos se intercalaba en su cabello, y la otra se sujetaba en el otro hombro.

Edward sentía poco como se iba humedeciendo su cuello, Bella estaba empezando a sollozar, era mucha la impresión y la desfachatez de la actitud de Jacob. Era un problema que tenía que hacerle frente, pero todo se había visto interrumpido por la persecución de que en este momento era víctima.

-Bella, tenemos que seguir… - le dijo Edward al oído, con el propósito de que descansara definitivamente.

-No quiero, me gusta donde estoy, entre tus brazos. Me siento tan segura. – dijo Bella muy cerca del lóbulo de la oreja de Edward. Haciéndole sentir una corriente eléctrica, que poco le empezaba a recorrer la espina dorsal.

-Ven, levantémonos, hay que ir a la cama. Tienes que descansar, estas hecha pedazos, más aun gracias a tu encantador ex… - le decía Edward, mientras la sujetaba por las caderas, y gracias a sus potentes y fuertes muslos fibrosos, logro levantarlos a ambos desde el suelo.

-Edward, quisiera pedirte un favor… - le dijo Bella al salir del escondite del cuello.

-Que pasa… dime – le pidió Edward mirándola profundamente.

-Edward… - casi suspirando Bella, empezó a acariciar suavemente el rostro de Edward, a quien ya le estaba saliendo la barba. Con mucho cuidado, peinaba su pelo, su suave cabello de inusual color, esas perfectas facciones, que característicamente son muy masculinas, con terminaciones bien marcadas. Y dejando un brazo por sus hombros, y la otra mano en su barbilla, y ella con la mirada fija en sus labrios, carnosos y bien delineados, entre abiertos sutilmente dando un espectáculo privado, solamente para ella. Esos labios tenían el aspecto de ser suaves, pero eso ya lo sabía, ya los había probado, ahora estaban apetecibles, era como si una voz le dijera, ven y pruébame… pero Bella solo podía mirar esos carnosos labios. Mientras tanto Edward miraba sus ojos, estaban distintos, no tenían aspecto de pena o quebramiento alguno, demostraban otra sensación, una sensación que era como un fuego profundo que le quemaba por dentro, Bella así, con su pelo húmedo y desordenado, con las piernas firmemente alrededor de su cintura, ella apretándose contra él cada vez más inconscientemente, sentía perfectamente cada curva de su cuerpo, como la respiración de ella estaba cambiando. Podía percibir el sutil cambio de sus montículos, como poco a poco, empezaban a nacer sutilmente unas suaves puntas, los pezones, demostrando una vez más el gran temor de Edward.

-Que quieres… - le dijo con esa voz que había ocupado una vez, la profunda y pausada. Esa voz que provocaba uno que otro suspiro. Que provocaba que varias perras de la secundaria pensaran mal de ella por estar a su lado. Pero a Bella solo le provoco más audacia, le motivo ha concretar sus pensamientos desde que pisaron esa cabaña.

-Bésame –

-Bella…. –

-Bésame como si este fuera el último día, como si no hubiera mañana. – termino Bella, posando profundamente sus propios labios, en los de Edward, simplemente eran la entrada al paraíso, que se desataran todas las tormentas, no importaba, ella solo quería sentirse lo más profundamente unida a Edward, la persecución, el esconderse, las amenazas, la desastrosa llamada de Jacob. Ella solo quería sentir a Edward.

Para Edward no fue necesario repetirle dos veces, pero también no quería aprovecharse de Bella, no quería que hacerle el amor por primera vez se diera a raíz de la llamada del imbécil.

-No quiero hacer esto a raíz de esa llamada. – dijo Edward rompiendo la unión y situando su frente con la de ella.

-No es por eso… - continuaba sollozando – es por una necesidad, necesito sentirte ahí conmigo, necesito sentirte dentro Edward. Necesito saber que estás conmigo. – le confesó Bella, mirándolo profundamente.

-Te amo, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber. No quiero aprovecharme de ti Bella… -

-Quiero que me hagas el amor, necesito sentirme amada por alguien, estoy a punto de quebrarme no doy más. No aguanto más… - termino quebrándose Bella. Pero no alcanzo a esconderse en el cuello de Edward, este antes logro capturar los labios de Bella. Empezando el ataque. Con sus manos, tocando cada centímetro de piel, apretándola una vez contra él.

-¿Me sientes? Esto es lo que tú provocas. Sabes que estoy acá. Y siempre lo estaré hasta que tú no quieras más. – dijo Edward contra sus labios, pero a la vez, girándose para depositarla en la cama.

La deposito suavemente, y Bella sin soltar sus piernas del amarre de su cintura. Bella lo miraba con un deseo profundo y sin cabida a otro sentimiento. Las piernas las tenía abiertas, lo sentía perfectamente Edward, y se daba por enterada que ella era la causante de todo eso. Edward se situó encima de Bella, colocando con cuidado, los brazos a cada costado de Bella, dejando a la misma altura su rostro con el de ella.

-Te siento claramente… - le dijo Bella.

-Y yo quiero hacerte sentir lo amada que eres… - termino Edward. Para luego levantarse. Y tocando los muslos de Bella, la fue recorriendo sin soltar su mirada, haciendo evidente que Bella poseía una respiración totalmente errática. Sin dejar de mirarla, llevo sus manos a las rodillas de Bella, con el propósito de soltar las piernas de esta, para poder quitarse los pantalones. – necesito sacarme esto… si no, no podre hacer nada. –

Mientras Bella lo miraba fijamente, era increíble la vista que tenia, él estaba brillando, entre el sudor y la temperatura que estaba creciendo entre los dos. Esas esmeraldas que la miraban con un deseo casi animal, mientras que el cuerpo de él era un imán para ella. No podía quitarle la mirada de encima, sus definidos músculos, los pectorales y qué decir de los abdominales, en especial su zona preferida, la "V" de sus caderas, fibrosas ni un gramo de grasa menos, y veía como poco las manos de Edward iban quitando las telas de su cuerpo, era una visión digna de cualquier museo de arte. Edward era la perfección misma encarnando a una divinidad griega y ella la sacerdotisa dispuesta a adorarlo.

Edward podía ver como los ojos chocolates de Bella, iban intensificando en su deseo, mientras una mano estaba descansando en su estomago, la otra estaba cerca de su boca, en especial uno de sus dedos, pero a medida de que Edward iba bajando sus pantalones con sus calzoncillos, la mano de Bella también. Mientras la expresión de la cara de Bella, era de completo deseo y lo reflejaba con la estimulante mordedura del carnoso labio inferior. Bella era la perdición de Edward. Sobre todo él tenía presente esa condición, ella era su principio y su fin.

-Si sigues bajando mas esa mano todo se va al traste y no podre ser gentil contigo… - le amenazo Edward tentando completamente la capacidad mental de Bella. Cuando Edward le hablaba en ese tono, no se podría contener más y pronto saltaría contra él.

-Vamos, ven por mí,… te estoy esperando. – le pidió Bella.

Edward vio que ya ambos estaban al límite, y comprobando eso, se inclino hacia Bella, y antes de cualquier otro movimiento, acerco unas de sus manos hacia la zona intima de Bella, comprobando lo preparada que estaba ya.

-Mmm, estas lista…-

-Y que vas hacer al respecto… - comento Bella en un tono completamente juguetón.

-Pues complacernos. –

Y sin dejarse esperar, Edward se reclino contra Bella inmediatamente y haciéndose camino entre las piernas de Bella, entro en ella sin previo aviso generando en ella un asombramiento reflejado en la mirada y en un suspiro cortado que emitió. Mientras Edward sonreía, gracias a la sensación que se estaba provocando en la unión de ambos, como los gestos que Bella hacia, era un libro abierto, leyendo cada una de sus expresiones era como leer sus propias sensaciones. Un gusto inconmensurable, le provocaba Bella sentir a Edward adentro, tan duro y potente, y luego de la segunda embestida, podía empezar a calcular su tamaño, el cual era considerable, sin duda era un paraíso exquisito.

Bella poco, logro posicionarse bien y adecuarse al ritmo de Edward, era fenomenal, como nunca antes se había sentido ni siquiera con Jacob. Era tan natural, poder gemir, sentirlo hasta el fondo, sin sentir ni un gramo de vergüenza, eran sin duda como dos piezas perfectas de un rompecabezas que uniéndose se complementaban perfectamente. En eso Bella logro nuevamente poner las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Edward, sin dificultar las embestidas. Y sujetándose por sus hombros, logró darlos vueltas, ahora ella quedando arriba de él.

-Bella… - le era difícil respirar, tan estrecha y caliente, ni en sus mejores fantasías pensó que Bella podría ser tan perfecta.

-Te voy a montar… -

-¿Lo estas preguntando? –

-No solo te aviso – le respondió Bella quien sin esperar embistió su boca nuevamente. Y entre besos y risas, Bella empezó con la danza de sus caderas. Cual bailarina exótica, la oscilación y el roce entre ambos cuerpos, excitaba cada vez más a Edward siéndole difícil la concentración y la contención de su propio orgasmo.

Bella era una maestra, era su propia diosa que lo llevaba a su nirvana, nunca antes una mujer lo podía mantener así, excitado con una toalla de baño, y más aun con sus gestos y sus miradas, esos ojos, ese cuerpo, ella era perfecta para él. Y que decir sobre sus movimientos, eran un pecado, no sabía exactamente como eran, solo sabía que era la mejor montada de su vida y en unos pocos minutos estaría listo… ojala que ella también.

-Bella…. Amor… - dijo Edward con la respiración completamente entre cortada, con las manos en las caderas de Bella, tratando de seguirle el ritmo con el fin de intensificarlo. Pero se le escapaba de su control. – Bella… me vengo…. Amor, vente con migo… Ah! – Edward no podía hablar al mismo tiempo que trataba de respirar, entre gemidos y respiraciones agitadas, trataba de decirle a Bella que estaba a punto de terminar, quería que ella terminara con él.

-Mmm… - la expresión de goce de Bella era increíble, verla ahí, montando su regazo, con ambas manos en sus pectorales dándose impulso y su cabello húmedo creando una cortina voluminosa, que encarnaba su sonrojada cara. Y ahí se dio cuenta Edward de que Bella también estaba a punto de terminar, entre los espasmos que sentía en su unión, como también la irregular respiración de Bella.

Ya con los últimos impulsos de las caderas de Bella, Edward con sus últimas fuerzas los giro de nuevo, y prontamente junto sus frentes, las respiraciones no lograban acompasarse. Como los movimientos de sus caderas eran frenéticos e imparables. Era ahora o nunca.

-¿Lista? – le pregunto Edward mirando profundamente sus pozas cafés.

-Mhm… - Bella no podía emitir palabra alguna. Esas posas verdes era su vida.

Edward unió sus labios, en tanto preparaba a Bella para la embestida final y el orgasmo. Ahogando también los últimos gemidos, Edward la embistió por última vez profundamente, haciendo que la explosión en ambos se desatara. Consecuencia de esto, Bella tuvo que romper el beso con el fin de emitir un gemido y tratar de coger un poco de aire. Pero le fue imposible. Adentro lo seguía sintiendo como también su esencia caliente y placentera adentro de ella. Mientras tanto él, trataba de coger el aire, descansando en el cuello de Bella, apoyando su mejilla en el hombro. Sentía como sus costillas se contraían y su abdomen también en busca de aire, pero también seguía sintiendo los espasmos de la cavidad de Bella. Fue increíble.

En eso cuando Edward logro controlar un poco más su respiración, llevo una de sus manos, que estaba en la cadera de Bella, hacia la mejilla de esta, girando su rostro, hizo que lo encarara.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto Edward un poco preocupado gracias al gemido alto que finalizo Bella.

-Ed… Edward – dijo antes de besarlo.

-Bella… -

-Edward – dijo Bella al mismo tiempo en que le acariciaba el rostro. – fue como nunca lo he imaginado. Estoy muerta en vida. –

-Ja ja… amor, fue fantástico, nunca pensé que sería así… lo sentiste… lo has podido sentir antes. – le comento Edward seriamente mirándola a los ojos.

-No, nunca antes, éramos como las piezas perfectas, tu y yo con el ritmo adecuado… nunca sentí un orgasmo tan potente. –

-Quien… quien estuvo antes que yo… - le pregunto Edward separándose un poco más de Bella.

-¿Qué? A qué viene eso… - dijo Bella un poco sorprendida. – perfectamente sabes que ni tu ni yo éramos vírgenes. ¿Por qué lo quieres saber? – tratando de descubrir la lógica de Edward.

-Yo, solo quiero saber algo de tu pasado… encuentro que sería justo… - dijo Edward un poco más serio esta vez sentándose en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de la misma.

-Es por la llamada de Jacob verdad… - pregunto asertivamente Bella.

-Si llamo, es por algo… -

-No, está lejos, ni siquiera está en el mismo estado… - dijo Bella un poco más exasperada.

-Te equivocas, si llamo es porque algún interés tiene, está cerca… - dijo Edward sin perder el control.

-Edward… - sin comentario alguno Bella trataba de encontrar algún despiste, para no responderle.

-Bella solo te pido honestidad en esto. Es justo. Responde – le exigió Edward mirándola seriamente, dejándole sin escape alguno.

-Solo hubo uno antes… - respondió Bella entre culpa, resignación y vergüenza.

-Jacob… -

-Edward no creo que este es el mejor tema después de lo que hemos hecho. De verdad estas matando el momento. – se quejo Bella.

-Raro es que te pongas tan quisquillosa sobre el tema. – dijo Edward levantándose de la cama entre enojado y resignado.

-Pero tú, ¿Por qué te pones así? ¿Por qué sacas el tema del pasado cuando lo que importa es el ahora? – casi gritándole le dijo Bella.

-Porque no quiero pensar que la maravilla que acabamos de hacer fue gracias a la maldita llamada de Jacob. – le dijo fríamente Edward.

-Edward… - dijo Bella entre sorprendida y confundida.

-Vez… lo sabia… piénsalo cariño, mientras me ducho… vístete para que no te enfermes. Si quieres comer hay algo en la cocina. – dijo Edward antes de salir de la habitación para entrar al baño. Eso si desnudo completamente recordándole el arma de doble filo que era él en este momento para Bella. Ahora ella tenía que asumir las consecuencias del porque no quiso compartir su pasado anteriormente. Tuvo que ser más honesta, al parecer. Porque todo vuelve, inclusive el pasado que te condena.

Bella estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar. Pero debía ser fuerte, tenía que demostrarle a Edward que no hicieron, lo que hicieron por despecho de Jacob, si no lo contrario, por necesidad de tenerlo cerca. Pero ella sabía perfectamente lo que le dijo antes de empezar todo, le suplico casi. Pero a Edward al parecer lo habían superado los deseos. O también podría ser una prueba. Edward siempre ha sido claro en lo que exige en una relación, aunque esta sea verdaderamente pequeña. Algunas semanas, sinceramente. Pero esas semanas fueron lejos más superiores a los casi dos años que estuvo con Jacob. La pregunta era como le diría y le haría entender a Edward, que su relación con Jacob de verdad no fue un paraíso, si no al contrario fue un completo infierno. Tomando la camiseta de Edward que seguía en el suelo, y amarrándose el pelo con una de las bandas que encontró en la habitación, fue hacia la cocina. Probablemente Edward también tuviera hambre. Ahora creía en los comentarios que hacia Rosalie de repente en la hora del almuerzo, a veces Edward si era bipolar.

En el baño mientras tanto, Edward se estaba sujetando del lavamanos, mirándose fijamente al espejo. Cuestionándose una y mil veces porque después del orgasmo de Bella le vino la inquietud de sí que ella, quizás, en algún momento de su relación con Jacob también la hizo llegar al cielo. Porque ahora se sentía como animal enrabiado y deseoso de proteger lo suyo, y sobre todo defenderlo marcando territorio. Según el comportamiento de Jacob en el teléfono, era posible que ella hubiera ubicado el paradero de Bella. Era un caos de celos, porque mierda se sentía tan amenazado por esa puta llamada. O fue quizás el hecho de que Bella, no haya sido lo suficientemente honesta con el propósito de que le confesara de que quizás Jacob la volvería a buscar. Era un enredo de aquellos. Buscando como liberarse de una gran tensión que se le estaba acumulando en la espalda, abrió las llaves para ducharse. Necesitaba relajarse un poco. Y si por esas casualidades Jacob volvía, defendería sin duda alguna lo que es suyo, mataría por proteger lo suyo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, en especial a Bella.

Luego de un rato, Bella ya tenía listo lo que iban a comer, en la despensa encontró un paquete de tallarines, y unas bases para salsa. Había leche y otras cosas, armarlo fue sencillo, al parecer fue verdad que la cabaña estaba bien provista de enceres. Era un lujo sinceramente, además de lo cómoda que se sentía. Estaba terminado de poner la mesa cuando sintió que la puerta del baño se abría, y de ella salía, él, simplemente espectacular, solamente con una mediana toalla amarrada a sus caderas, y simplemente extraordinario, con esas pequeñas gotas que estaba en todo su cuerpo. Tímidamente, Bella se atrevió a cruzar mirada con Edward, este la miraba atento desde su posición. Su conciencia ya le estaba recriminando su actuar en la habitación. Mientras ella esperaba cualquier indicio en sus gestos, que le precaviera sobre su estado de ánimo.

-Prepare algo para comer los dos… te esperare para servir… - dijo Bella tímidamente.

-OK, me pongo ropa y comemos. – dijo Edward pero sin el tono frio que tuvo en la habitación. Bella se alegro un poco, quizás al parecer Edward estaba volviendo a su raciocinio lógico.

En menos de dos minutos, salió Edward por la puerta de la habitación, simplemente con unos pantalones de franela, que mágicamente se lograban sostener en esas caderas, que hace unos minutos ella cabalgaba. De verdad era una mezcla de emociones. Edward la miro, y solo podía pensar en el animal que había sido, como ahora se le enfrentaría a ella y rogarle perdón. Era una de las más difíciles tareas que tenía por delante.

Bella sirvió la comida tranquilamente, bajo la atenta mirada de Edward. La sensación que se sentía en esa parte de la cabaña era compartida por ambos, se sentían como si fueran una pareja desde hace mucho tiempo que estaba compartiendo la merienda, como cualquier otro día. Y esa sensación Bella la valoraba en especial porque le hacía olvidar la especial situación en la que se encontraban. Mientras que a Edward le hacia anhelar cada vez más establecerse seriamente con Bella. La deseaba definitivamente dentro de su vida.

-Bella… - dijo quietamente Edward luego de haber terminado de comer.

-¿Quieres más? – inocentemente pregunto Bella.

-No, gracias, estaba delicioso, pero estoy bien. – pero no alcanzo a terminar porque Bella ya estaba de pie nuevamente.

-Entonces hay un poco de fruta de unos tarros en conserva… ¿quieres? – dijo Bella una vez más escapando de la situación.

-Bella, por favor escúchame… necesito… Bella – ella simplemente no escuchaba. Había retirado los platos, y estaba empezando a lavarlos. – Bella por favor… - dijo Edward poniéndose detrás de ella, pero pegando sus cuerpos. – No puedes estar indiferente por tanto tiempo… - esta vez poniéndola nerviosa, en especial si lo hacía hablándole en el oído y con ese tono de voz. Un escalofrío corrió por toda la espalda de Bella.

-Entonces se valiente y dime que es lo que te paso. – le exigió fuertemente Bella, enfrentándolo fijamente.

-Yo… no sé realmente o exactamente lo que me paso. Solo sé que me poseyeron unos celos. –

-¿Celos? Pero Edward… ¿celos a quien? – ahora sí que estaba perdida Bella.

-Bella… es que mi retorcida mente pensó en tu pasado, en que estuviste en los brazos de otro y que capaz te hizo sentir esos orgasmos y yo… yo…. Yo me perdí. Perdí todo tipo de control racional y me desquite contigo. Amor no sabes cuánto lo lamento. Cuanto me arrepiento pero a la vez esto es como una reacción animal que tu provocas… -

-Edward… espera deja comprender, la que provocas que seas así de irracional soy yo – pregunto totalmente desencajada Bella.

Edward iba a responderle, en eso que su teléfono empieza a sonar. Y Edward reclino su frente contra la de ella. Respirando profundamente, deposito un beso en ese lugar antes de partir a contestar su teléfono. Comprobando quien era antes de contestar, cogió el teléfono.

-Padre, dime… - seriamente contesto Edward.

-_Hijo, como estan… ¿todo bien? – _

-Sí, nosotros acá bien. Recién terminamos de comer. –

_-Me alegro, hijo quiero que sepas que las cosas se estan complicando un poco…. –_

_-_¿Qué quieres decir papá? – dijo Edward más serio esta vez haciendo contacto visual con Bella, quien se acerco a Edward, ambos se sentaron nuevamente en el sofá.

-_Un amigo de Bella llego a casa, se presento como novio de ella…- _

-Jacob – interrumpió Edward.

-_Al parecer ya lo conocías…-_

_-_Si, llamo hace unas horas...-

-_¿Cómo? A donde los llamo….-_

-Al teléfono de Bella. –

-_Mmm, con razón la muchacha se quedo viendo el papel de los teléfonos en la entrada…-_

_-_Bueno y eso que quiere decir… le diste alojamiento – pregunto en un tono enojado Edward.

-_Es que me temo que es otro el problema… -_

-Papá se claro por favor…- le exigió Edward.

-_Tu madre hablo con ellos. Sin saber mucho de la historia anterior de Bella, creyó que eran amigos de Bella y les dijo donde estaban, les dio las indicaciones. Edward las pruebas fueron fehacientes, habían fotos y el chico se mostraba muy desesperado por encontrarla. –_

-Maldición, papá… -

-_Edward… -_

-Papá Jacob, - mirando un minuto a Bella – es el ex de Bella.

-_Edward… creo sinceramente que hay puntos que tratar. Cosas que terminar en especial la relación entre ellos. Dale espacio a Bella… -_

_-_Pero papá el contexto de la situación en que estamos…-

-_Cálmate con respecto a ese tema. Todavía estan por acá en la ciudad. Y la coartada está en curso. Igualmente tienes que estar atento a cualquier cambio solo espera… ok… hijo por favor no hagas nada de que te arrepientas… hijo cuídense por favor. – _se empezaba a despedir Carlisle.

-OK, entonces esperamos que en cualquier momento llegue Jacob. Genial… gracias por todo papá, saludos a todos por allá – termino de despedirse Edward. y luego cortó.

-¿Cómo así que Jacob viene para acá? – le pregunto Bella, un poco nerviosa y rara. No podía ser… como la encontró.

-Si, al parecer dieron con la dirección en la casa, y mamá les dio esta dirección, estaban bastante desesperados por encontrarte al parecer… - dijo Edward resignado y levantándose del sofá.

-Eso quiere decir que Jacob llegara en cualquier momento… -

-Si… pero antes de cualquier cosa, tú estás conmigo, estamos juntos y seguiremos juntos llegue quien llegue, pida lo que pida… ok – dijo Edward buscando la confirmación en sus ojos.

-Edward… quiero ser sincera contigo, pero mi pasado no es fácil de hablar. Lo que viví hace unos meses, fue muy fuerte para mí. Me sentí como lo peor de la especie humana…- le dijo Bella alcanzándolo y a la vez abrazándolo por la cintura, como buscando refugio.

-Y yo trato de controlarme y te prometo que estaré siempre ahí para ti. Te amo. –

-Te amo –

Ambos finalizaron con un beso que duro unos minutos. Terminando muy abrazados. Pero por la necesidad de aire terminaron el beso. Luego juntaron nuevamente sus frentes, buscándose, y continuaron su rutina. Terminaron de levantar la mesa y guardaron el resto de la comida.

Habían pasado alrededor de unas dos horas luego de que habían hablado con Carlisle. En que estaban reclinados en la alfombra mirando la chimenea que recién la habían encendido, cuando escuchan un golpeteo fuerte en la puerta. Guardando todas las precauciones Edward se preparo para abrir la puerta.

Acercándose, y teniendo a bella más segura cerca de la habitación, Edward abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una muchacha. Quien lo miro fijamente con unos ojos negros penetrantes, y examinantes. Edward simplemente seguía con el pantalón de franela.

-Debo suponer que tú eres el chico Cullen… -

Esa voz la reconoció, era Leah. Desde la habitación, Bella ahogo su respiración.

-Si… y tú debes ser…. –

-Leah, la amiga de Bella… déjame entrar. –

-¿Por qué? – dijo Edward bloqueándole aun más el paso.

-Porque su novio la viene a buscar… -

-El novio de Bella soy yo… -

-Quien mierda eres… - dijo un chico que se puso detrás de Leah.

Y sin esperar un segundo más Edward separo no tan gentilmente a Leah del camino y le propino un certero golpe en la quijada a Jacob, derribándolo fácilmente.

-¡Edward, no! Que hiciste… - dijo Bella detrás de él, sujetándolo de alguna forma por la cintura.

-Bella… - comento sorprendida Leah.

Era primera vez que ella la veía tan ligera de ropa. Nunca antes se le vio tan confiada y menos con otro hombre que no fuera Jacob. Sin duda habían ocurrido algunos ceberos cambios en la actitud de bella, y sin duda el culpable era Cullen.

**Hasta el prox cap….**


End file.
